


Harry Potter and the High Prince

by Sylvanas_Skywalker



Series: Star Wars Crossover AUs [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Heroes of Might and Magic (Video Games), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Abused Harry Potter, Anakin Skywalker is Not a Jedi, Awesome Molly Weasley, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Gelu became Dark Elf, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Good Albus Dumbledore, Jedi Council Bashing (Star Wars), M/M, Mention of the Dark Side Ending, Misguided Albus Dumbledore, Original Heroes of Might and Magic universe, Polyamory, Rebirth, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Redeemed Dudley Dursley, Redemption, Second Chances, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Suicidal Harry Potter, The Goblet of Fire AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 35,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22130497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvanas_Skywalker/pseuds/Sylvanas_Skywalker
Summary: Abandoned by his friends after his name came out of the Goblet, Harry Potter decides to commit suicide during the First Task, only to be saved by a teenager, who is revealed to be his soulmate through the mark on the back of his right arm.Harry is to learn that he is not abandoned and even better, loved, as he lives with the High Prince of the other realm, while they prepare to defeat two Dark Lords that threaten both the Magical World and the Galaxy.
Relationships: Dobby/Winky (Harry Potter), Draco Malfoy/Original Male Character(s), Gelu (Heroes of Might and Magic) & Anakin Skywalker, Gelu (Heroes of Might and Magic)/Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Anakin Skywalker, Luna Lovegood/Original Female Character(s), Neville Longbottom/Original Male Character(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-wan Kenobi/Harry Potter/Anakin Skywalker, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Star Wars Crossover AUs [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1111284
Comments: 12
Kudos: 60
Collections: Best Harry Potter Crossovers





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Gelu's Legacy map, where our favorite Half-Elf is not killed in the Reckoning. I have beaten that map with Gelu becoming Dark Elf. This was also inspired by the late Bobmin356's The Queen who fell to Earth (The author of that masterpiece of fanfic sadly passed away in April of 2016). 
> 
> Also, I had this idea that Anakin is Gelu's child.
> 
> So, here is the first fanfic of mine that is multiple crossover.

_'My previous name, Gelu, became a curse, ever since the Reckoning, which brought the end to all of Enroth. Ever since I came to_ _Axeoth and found that my people, the Elves, rejected me, I fled underground and became Dark Elf Fenxidor, as to put behind the identity, that has been cursed. After my children's birth, which was at the end of the Legacy War, I knew that Dark Elf Fenxidor was the man, who rose from the ashes of the Fallen Hero. To all of Axeoth, Dark Elf Fenxidor was a High Lord, who saved them from the Barbarians. It was better this way, but I still had to live with the great burden of destroying the whole world. It was better that the people hated Gelu and praised Dark Elf. There was no redemption for the former."-Dark Elf Fenxidor's private journal.  
_

15th of November, 1994

Hogwarts, Earth

Harry Potter was sitting in his tent, as he was ready for his turn.

The life has been a complete hell ever since his name came out of the goblet. Many accused him of cheating, especially Ron, who believed that Harry entered his name, so he could get more fame, as he was Boy-Who-Lived after all. Who wouldn't want more fame?

Harry did not want it. He did not even ask to be in the tournament. He hated being famous. He hated the fact that he was famous for something, that he didn't remember doing. He was only fifteen months old, when he defeated Voldemort and suddenly, he was hailed as Boy-Who-Lived, while living in the abusive environment.

He thought of approaching Albus Dumbledore, but he thought that telling the adults would just make matters worse, thus, he kept silent on the matter, allowing this to continue. Not to mention, no one noticed that he was an abused child. Besides, the Magical World had no idea that their Hero had a hell for the childhood.

In his second year, everyone, save for Ron and Hermione turned against him, when the school believed that he was the Heir of Slytherin, just because he could talk to snakes. Now, everyone turned against him, because of him being in the tournament.

The teachers had done nothing to stop bullying and there was no one noticing that Harry Potter was withdrawing into himself.

He was alone and the life was a burden, not a blessing. Thus, he decided that he would end his miserable life, after Victor Krum faced the Chinese Fireball. He was now in the tent and it would be Harry's turn.

"And now our fourth contestant, Harry Potter, will attempt to get his egg," Ludo Bagman announced, as his voiced echoed because of the charm. His wand performed a spell that signaled to Harry that it was his turn, as his tent opened.

He stepped out, knowing what he had to do. He was alone, no one believed him, his family hated him, he just wanted to be with his parents now. And the Dragon was his way out.

"Hermione, that can't be good," Neville Longbottom whispered as he and Hermione watched of what was about to unfold.

"I refuse to compete. But I do want to thank you for the means to rejoin my parents," he spoke, as his voice echoed, because of the spell.

Many murmued, as Harry began to walk to the Dragon. Albus Dumbledore was horrified. Harry Potter was walking calmly to his death!

"What's Potter doing?" Bagman asked. "He is approaching the Dragon, without holding his wand!"

"Harry!" Hermione cried out as Neville turned away, as he did not want to watch. One glance nearly had Ron throw up his breakfast.

Unknown to many, a mark glowed on Harry's arm and the fate of the boy, who was about to kill himself was going to be altered, forever.

Above the pitch, a stranger's arm glowed as he flew on his Dragon.

"Sir," one of his escorts asked.

"It seems that whatever I am looking for is down there. Be careful, I sense the danger, so brace yourselves for the battle," the stranger told them, as they flew down to the pitch.

As Harry walked to the Dragon without his wand in his hands, Gryffindors were murmuring in fear, while the Slytherins cheered on him. They wanted to see him die the goriest death.

But, as the Hungarian Horntail was to fry the human in front of her, there was a loud roar in the sky. Many people screamed, as Harry turned his eyes to the sky, ignoring the Hungarian Horntail. He was shocked at what he saw.

A huge black Dragon was flying above the pitch, as it was preparing to land. It had also the armor, which was dark-crimson and one of its shoulderpads, there was an emblem of a dragon holding a sword in its claws.

Hermione was stunned to see that the Dragon had a rider. He had long ash black hair with the hints of brunette, blue-black eyes and pointy ears along with white pale skin, scars on his face, and black-blue stripes on his body, which was hidden by dark robes with a hood, cloak and had a sword on his hip. He was using his bow to battle the Hungarian Horntail.

Two creatures resembling Manticores, but with wings and lion heads instead of human, also appeared. They had riders, which were humans, who wore black tunics, pants and boots, along with wearing a red hood and cloak. They had amazing bows with them.

"Men, keep the Dragon distracted! She must not kill the young Mage. If our lives are in peril, do not hesitate to slay her!" he commanded. Hermione heard a regret in his tone when he said the line to kill the Dragon, in case their lives were threatened. It was like he was trying to rescue Harry from the beast without any casualties on both sides.

"Yes, sir!" both men responded, as they rode their Manticores to distract the Hungarian Horntail, who was interested in them. They hushed to one another and took out their Stun Arrows that they kept.

"We have intruders! Stun them!" Bagman shouted.

"I will not let you hurt my men!" the stranger retaliated, as he then took out a tome, recited a spell and his palm lit with the light. The magical light surrounded the Manticores and their riders, so when the stunning spells hit them, they did nothing. Same was with the leader, as the pain curses targeted his Dragon. "You've got to be foolish Mages that I've ever met! My Black Dragon can withstand your magic without being harmed!" the stranger laughed as he watched how his Dragon was ticked off by the Wizards shooting spells at him. The leader also dodged every spell, or blocked them with his blade, that was enchanted to block magic.

"Bloody hell, he is a Wizard!" Ron exclaimed.

"And a powerful one. His Dragon is also immune to Magic!" Hermione added with astonishment in her tone.

The Black Dragon landed as he snarled at the Hungarian Horntail, who roared in the return, before backing away. The Dragon before her was very strong and it would be unwise to battle him. Also, he did not want to crush any of her eggs, so, he awaited his rider's command.

Harry watched as the stranger leaped off the Dragon and Albus Dumbledore cast Sonorus charm as he spoke: "Attention to all students, guests and staff. Please remain where you are and do not attempt to do any magic. We are working to resolve this situation so we will come out of this safe. Remember, hold your magic, unless it's urgent."

The stranger also proceeded to issue the command to his men, who escorted him: "Men, stand down. I have cast Anti-Magic spell in case the Mages will proceed to fire the spells at us, which they did."

Albus approached the teenagers, as he looked at the Dragon and the men who escorted the older teen. They were waiting for the next command from their leader, as they sat down to catch their breaths along with their riding beasts.

"Who are you? And why are you here?" Harry asked.

"My name is Anakin Gelu Fenxidor, the High Prince of Lost Hold and son of Dark Elf Fenxidor. I came here to rescue you, when we saw the trouble from above," Anakin spoke.

"And I am Harry Potter. But, sir, you don't understand, my friends abandoned me, my family hates me and the whole school that is watching us, turned on me, believing that I am a cheater. So those the reasons I am rejoining my parents, sir," Harry replied. Gasps echoed across the stadium and both men who escorted Anakin did not like what they had just heard.

Albus listened to Harry and did not like the phrase 'my family hates me'. He had to take a look at that as soon as he could, as something was very wrong here.

"I sense your anger and wish to rejoin your parents in this dark hour. But would they welcome you, knowing that their son ended his life too soon?" Anakin asked.

Harry wondered on that, as suddenly, they saw that the mark on their right arms glowing. It was a dragon holding a sword in its claws, just like that symbol on the shoulderpad.

The men next to Anakin whispered of what this could mean as they stood up to watch of what was about to unfold.

"Calm down. I know what this means. I found my soulmate at last, here, on another world," Anakin replied. Many of those on stands murmured, as Anakin took Harry's hands into his as he motioned for his Dragon to shield him from the prying eyes.

Many were heard gasping, as Anakin spoke: "Harry, do not be sad. I feel the bond between us and I love you, no matter what the others will say about us."

Harry's eyes filled with tears as he felt the love for the first time. And it came from another being, who saw him for he truly was, Harry Potter, not The Boy-Who-Lived.

As the Black Dragon walked a bit back, Harry and Anakin were seen in a warm embrace. Fleur Delacour and Cedric Diggory were stunned as they felt the bond between Harry and the stranger bloom.

"Soulmate?" many whispered to one another. A few minutes ago, Harry Potter was to commit suicide, then, a stranger interfered with the Task and now, he and the Boy-Who-Lived were soulmates.

"How can a cheater called Potter be a soulmate to someone..." Ron began, before being shoved with what looked like to be a strong Knockback Jinx, but the difference was that like with that spell to protect his men, he once again did not use his wand, which meant that he was a very powerful Wizard.

"Silence, you traitor! You will not speak, until I am done here," Anakin threatened, which made even Malfoy lose his courage and he backed off. Non Slytherins roared with laughter when they saw this.

"If a Soulmate sees that his love is threatened or insulted, he will not hesitate to protect them," Neville explained to other Gryffindors who watched Harry talk with the handsome stranger.

"Excuse me, Mister Fenxidor, is it true? Harry Potter is your soulmate?" Albus asked as he watched the whole scene unfold. The task was in ruins, but Harry still had his magic. Which meant, that there was no contract after all.

"He is. Look at the marks on our arms. It glowed on my arm, when I was flying above. It also glowed on multiple occasions, since I was a child. This had my father and his men confused, but now, I know. I have a soulmate, who needs me. He has been hated by the only family, whom I shall murder if I find them, abandoned by his friends and bullied by the whole school. Are they blind to the fact that they nearly got my soulmate murdered right now, because of what they have done?" Anakin replied as he looked at the spectators with the disgust.

Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs began to whisper to one another, as the Gryffindors were stunned. They nearly sent one of their own into the dragon's jaws, and he would have died, had not this kind stranger intervened.

"Harry, I am ready to take off, now that I have located you. I sense that you want to come with me, away from the people who have hurt you. I will tend to my Dragon, as these Mages have been shooting spells from their staves that ticked him off," Anakin spoke.

"Hold on, I've got to speak to the Headmaster," Harry replied.

"Of course. Climb on, when you are ready to go," Anakin agreed, as he tended to his Dragon and talked with his escorts, who also tended to their Manticores. Many wondered how they even tamed the Manticores, as the Ministry of Magic classified them as XXXXX creatures.

"You lied to me. Why?" Harry spat.

"I am not sure what you are talking about," Albus blinked.

"I was told that if I did not compete, I would lose my magic. Look at this mess. I didn't compete, only to watch my soulmate's display of his skills and finding out that we are bonded, and I still have my magic," Harry replied.

"Harry, I was told that there was a binding magical contract. I knew that there wasn't one in the first place, then I would have insisted for your withdrawal from the tournament," Albus said.

"Love, he's not lying. Someone got you into this arena fiasco on purpose, and if I find them, they will regret entering you into this slaughter of the tournament," Anakin spoke as watched the whole scene. "Harry, we must go. If we stay, we'll be hunted and we may instigate a war that my Father doesn't need," he added.

Harry turned to Dumbledore and spoke: "I thank you for giving me the shelter from the Dursleys for the past few years. Even if my life here was not perfect, it was better than with them."

"But what about your schooling?" Albus asked. If Harry left, it would spell a disaster. Especially with his fears that Voldemort could come back.

"Who needs magic, when I have my soulmate, who may teach me a trick or two?" Harry asked as Anakin nodded.

This situation nearly threw Albus off of balance. It was minutes ago that Harry walked out with every intention to end his life, know, he was leaving with someone, who was more than capable of protecting Harry from Voldemort, given his powers and creatures.

"I will send Fawkes to you with your books and Hedwig. But before you go, I need to dispel the tracking charm from your wand," Albus spoke.

Harry took out his wand and Albus muttered his breath and with his hand, the wand turned pink, before fading back to normal.

"Thank you, sir. Now, I'll be going," the young wizard said as he nodded to Anakin. The young High Prince climbed onto his dragon and his men prepared their Manticores for their take off.

As Harry climbed after Anakin, the latter looked at Ron and Hermione. He spoke: "I sense your guilt and grief, but it will not only be just you two who will be dealing with the consequences of your actions."

He then motioned for his Dragon to take off, as he then climbed onto his helmet. He spoke loudly as his voice was heard by his men, who smiled at the speech:

"This whole school will. And I foresee that all of you will be regretting for the rest of your lives, as you have become a generation that has driven Harry Potter to abandon your Magical World. Your loss. You saw him for the Boy-Who-Lived and had this illusion that he had a happy home life before he went to Hogwarts. Soon, you will hear the truth. You also turned against him, when you accused him for something that he didn't do. And you did not bother to listen. For that, you'll suffer, especially those, whom he considered friends."

He smiled as he heard gasps across the pitch. Albus also was astonished, but he knew that Anakin was right. The Headmaster had to admit that the young Half-Elf was a very good Seer, apart from being a very good Wizard and Warrior, as he foresaw the consequences.

"Men, our mission is complete. We are leaving for the Lost Hold," Anakin spoke as his men were on their Manticores and were more than ready to take off. He then motioned for a take off, and Harry held on, as the Dragon took off along with the riders.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted as she watched her friend leave, before falling to her knees and crying. She messed up big time. Other Gryffindors were horrified as well. The stranger on the Dragon was right, they did abandon their fellow Lion, when he needed them the most.

And now, he was gone, with a stranger, who spoke the truth, before he took off.

Albus knew that he had to correct this, starting with the investigation into Harry's home life along with ending bullying at Hogwarts.

15th of November, 1994

Lost Hold, Earth

The Black Dragon landed at the gates along with the two Manticore Riders. They were worn out from their journey and one of the riders was ticked off at the whole matter.

"I've heard everything what was happening on the stands of that arena, the whispers, the murmuring and your soulmate's accusations of them bullying him. How could they be so cruel to him before our intervention, my Liege?" he asked.

"Arrogance. They always saw him for a person that he isn't, this Boy-Who-Lived and believed that he was a perfect person and could do no wrong. This whole entry into this 'tournament' just allowed them to display their cruelty. No matter, they will suffer for their actions for the rest of their lives, as they drove their 'hero' away from the school," Anakin responded as he scoffed at the word 'tournament'.

Harry had the impression that he was not easily forgiving person.

"Open the Gates, I have returned home from my journey in the skies of this realm," Anakin spoke.

The guards motioned, after they saw their Prince at the Gate. The place was underground and Harry wondered of how they even got here, as they did not fly through any cave.

"In what part of Earth are we And how did we get here?" Harry asked.

Anakin looked at him as he replied: "This Dungeon is beneath England. This place is rich with Sulfur Crystals and Gold. The former is for the Dragons, the latter we turn into the gold, so we could convert it into the local currency. I had even my scouts live on the surface to observe the humans," Anakin replied.

"Do the Muggles see you do that?" Harry asked again.

"Non Mage people? They are blind. We also use portal that we conjure to travel from and into the Dungeon. We know that the world's residents may be hostile, so we took the extra precautions. As for the scouts, they observe from the trees and use magic to be invisible. They are reporting that many things are fascinating in the non-Magical World, which you were sadly deprived off," Anakin explained.

 _"You said that right,"_ Harry thought.

His family did not allow him to be near anything and he lived in the cupboard for most of his life, before he moved to his room. Now, he was free from them and the students of Hogwarts.

They arrived at the entrance of the castle and climbed down off of the Dragon as he returned to his nest and his mate, a female Black Dragon, who was nurturing his eggs.

The teens were escorted to the chamber, where the was a double bedroom, which had red covers, the walls were covered with paintings that Harry had yet to take a look at and the stained glass that was the window, displayed Anakin holding a blade with a man, who had a snow-white skin, long auburn hair and black eyes. His body had stripes and he wore black leather armor. That image of the man had the shadow around him, while Anakin had the light around his.

"We'll prepare a meal for you and your soulmate, My Liege," one of the servants said as she departed.

"Of course. We will wait, he nodded as he closed the door. He then spoke: "I honestly never thought that I would find a soulmate, not when he was in peril. I am astounded of how they could be so cruel to you."

"Why are you here, apart from finding a soulmate? I mean, there is more to you than that," Harry spoke

"I am also seeking to redeem my father's name. Shall I tell you his tale?" Anakin asked.

"Tell me about it, now that you are the only person I can trust," Harry said.

"His current name is Dark Elf, but before, his name was Gelu. That name on Enroth was associated with a Hero, who saved its people from multiple threats. I know that in this world, Gelu is not a name, but a word in one of your languages, which stands for ice and frost," Anakin began.

_"Latin, perhaps?" Harry thought._

"But on Axeoth, that name is now of a villain, who destroyed the entire world after being corrupted by an artifact known as the Armageddon's Blade, which was made in the depths of Hell itself. The destruction of the world took occurred, when his sword and another, called the Sword of Frost clashed, which caused the end of the world.

_"That is one dark artifact," Harry thought as he listened._

My father was driven mad by the energies of Armageddon's Blade and he sought to destroy the Sword of Frost, not knowing what danger he posed to the whole world with his quest. Tarnum, the Immortal Hero and my mother pursued him. They even had to get the help of the Azure Dragons, knowing that my father had the support of Elves and Men.

"But, the Sword of Frost had been taken by Kija, King Kilgor's third wife, who brought the blade to him. My father returned to the mainland and confronted Kilgor on the battlefield. Where it was in the Antagrich, he didn't tell me. They were evenly matched and it came to the stalemate, when they clashed."

"Any way for me to see the battle?"

"See what happened to the world yourself in this orb that he gave me when I departed to this world," Anakin replied.

Harry gazed into the orb as the image displayed the battle-

"My father's former name was cursed. Like with Kilgor, he was held responsible for the destruction of entire Enroth. He fled underground and became Dark Elf. He gave me his name, believing that something of his good previous self was inherited by me. I have his stubbornness, but his good side to it, as I refuse to give up in my mission to cleanse his name and I look like him a lot, but my eyes are not his. He lives with a burden of destroying the whole world, as he wonders how he could have prevented the destruction. One of those thoughts are of not taking the Blade into his hands," Anakin finished.

"It is too late to wonder what could have been," Harry spoke as he was horrified. He remembered that in his Second Year, Ginny Weasley was corrupted by Tom Riddle's Diary, as she killed Hagrid's roosters and opened the Chamber of Secrets, which unleashed the Basilisk onto the school. Muggleborns were petrified and the school was nearly closed. At that time, he was blamed for the opening, since he was a Parselmouth. But no one asked for the apology at the end. Ginny Weasley also was nearly expelled for what she had done, but luckily, she wasn't. This was also the time when Harry and Ron got 200 points each for saving the school from the Basilisk.

But what happened to his soulmate's father was much worse, because it led to entire world being destroyed along with Gelu's good name that he had to live under the other identity and with a burden of his atrocity, while in the exile. This must have been hard, Harry thought as he mused. In fact, this Gelu was depicted on the very stained glass, where he held the Blade and shadow cloaked him, as he was tainted by it.

"You are right. What we can do for my father now, is help him in any way possible, as above the Deepshadow, his Dungeon, people whisper of Gelu living in the exile and Dark Elf keeping him as his ally, while not suspecting that Dark Elf and Gelu are the same person," Anakin added.

"But eventually, they'll stop talking, right?" Harry asked.

"Right. Still, we have to reawaken and heal the broken spirit in my father, so he could amend and be at peace. I fear for him," Anakin spoke with sorrow.

"How about we rest, before we begin our work. It's going to be a long way ahead of us," Harry said.

"Exactly. We'll rest, then come up with the way to help my father, and save your world as well, if you still count it as your home," Anakin replied as they sat down on the bed to wait, before their meal arrived.

15th of November, 1994

Hogwarts, Earth

Albus was writing a letter to the Child Services. How he could have screwed this up, he wondered to himself.

It was only a few hours, since Harry left with his soulmate, the young man who cared for Harry more than himself. He was willing to risk himself to protect Harry, even with his own life. He even wanted to make sure that his escort lived, so he was trying to resolve the situation without anyone on either side dying in the battle.

Harry said that his own family hated him. Minerva was right, they were the worst Muggles and because of his mistake, Harry paid the big price of his childhood stolen by them.

Also, the bullying was out the control, as he allowed Harry to be bullied by many students, who believed that he cheated his way into the tournament. Now, they spoke of how someone with vile wanted him to be in the tournament.

Speaking of the students...

Since there was no House Cup, no points were deducted, but Malfoy, who was behind the 'Potter Stinks' badges, was going to have a lot of detentions until the school year ended. His father was going to receive a letter with a warning that if his son bullied someone again, he would say goodbye of being a Wizard, as he was going to be expelled.

Both schools that were the participants, shot cold glares at the Hogwarts students, since Fleur commented that the handsome stranger was right about Harry not willing entering the Tournament. She even commented how gracefully he climbed his Dragon and stood on his helmet to speak.

Hufflepuff students no longer thought that Harry stole their glory and now, there was no way to apologize to him, since he was gone now and they saw the truth in the stranger's words as well.

The stranger, who rescued the Boy-Who-Lived, was the subject that evening.

Ron and Hermione were upset greatly. They abandoned their friend when he needed them the most and now, he was gone somewhere, where they could not reach him yet.

Ginny on the other hand was devastated. The handsome stranger snatched away her chance of being Lady Potter, as she dreamed to marry the Boy-Who-Lived, when she was older. She did plot of getting her revenge on the stranger, but someone overheard her and brought Minerva to settle the matter.

"I am sorry, Miss Weasley, but he fell in love with Harry Potter, not the Boy Who Lived. He saw Mister Potter for the person that he truly was. I am going to speak with your parents about the obsession to marry Mister Potter to put an end to it, as some of your fellow Gryffindors overheard you talking about seeking out and killing Mister Fenxidor for being Mister Potter's soulmate," Minerva spoke to her.

Many Gryffindors were also devastated. They abandoned one of their own and now, he was gone to live a life better than he had before.

Luna Lovegood meanwhile spoke of how great the stranger was and she felt the unknown power calling out to her. She even looked through the library about the soulmates.

She decided to tell the Head of her House and her father about the power calling out to her, before seeking it out.

The Slytherins had their spirit crushed, as they saw their nemesis saved and the truth about Harry Potter's entry heard. He did not enter willingly, which meant that someone did want Harry Potter to participate and die.

Malfoy had his badges confiscated and destroyed. He was on the hot coal right now, one wrong step and he would be expelled. So, he thought silently of how to slander Potter's name further.

Unfortunately, his next attempt would be his undoing.

The staff were upset of how they did not see that Harry Potter was being bullied, because of something that was not his fault. They also agreed with the notion, that someone entered Harry into the tournament.

Also, many now questioned Harry Potter's life before he went to Hogwarts, as they did see that the stranger's escorts did not like what they had heard, when Harry said 'My family hates me'.

The Ministry was to be in chaos soon enough, as not only they had to investigate Harry's home life, they also had to find out who entered the name into the tournament, now that they knew that Harry Potter did not do it in the first place.

15th of November, 1994

Lost Hold, Earth

Harry was preparing for the night, as Anakin was taking a warm bath. The riders returned to their quarters and many night guards were to go on their shift to protect their home. The captain of the guard was a Medusa named Thaxeus, who was mate of the Medusa Queen named Zome, the leader of Medusas of Lost Hold.

The Medusas of Lost Hold were the humanoids with snakes for their hair and tails. Their gaze could turn their enemies into stone, thus they reminded Harry of the three sisters from the Greek Mythology.

The Dragons also were guarding their nests, as it was the time to breed. Anakin told Harry that some of the Dragons were from his father's Dungeon and a huge number of Dragons lost their lives during the Legacy War, the war that began after his father rose to power as the High Lord.

As much as Harry was thankful that Anakin had servants to aid him, he thought that without a friend from the Magical World that knew him, he would be lonely.

"Dobby," he called out loud.

Dobby, the House Elf appeared. He blinked happily, before seeing that a female Medusa was looking at him. She was patrolling the halls, since the night was arising.

"Is that a wingless Imp?" she asked.

"No, milady. He is my friend and I called him, so he could help me and the High Prince," Harry replied.

"My apologies. I will inform the High Prince of the ally," she replied back, before leaving.

"High Prince?" Dobby asked.

"He is a leader of this Dungeon. Some of the beings here are magical, such as Medusas, Manticores and Dragons. There are even Humans and Elves, who were trained by his father, who can shoot fire arrows. They were trained to use the Fire Magic," Harry explained.

"Elves? Dobby has cousins here?" Dobby asked.

Soon, Anakin arrived. He was wearing a dark robe, which was his night clothing. "I was informed that you have a friend."

"Dobby, this is Anakin Fenxidor, the High Prince and my soulmate," Harry replied.

"Nice to meet you, Anakin Fenxidor. Dobby wants to know, there are Elves here?"

"Elves? I have inherited my father's Elven blood, as he is a Half-Elf, but and I am Half-Elf as well, since I have an Elven mother. Some of my men are Elves, who traveled with my father."

"Dobby's people are called House Elves and they are servants," Harry explained.

"Slaves," Anakin shook his head.

"Not all of them. I freed Dobby and some of them work in the kitchen at Hogwarts," Harry responded.

"Anything I can do for Harry Potter?" Dobby asked.

"Dobby, why don't you bring Winky here? She could do some work and be free. Also, could you fetch my trunk?" Harry said.

"I have plenty of work around here. But first, could you ask Dobby to fetch some ink? I have run out of that and I don't think that Father would be amused to see me writing with local pens," Anakin added.

Dobby nodded, as he then vanished, before coming back with few bottles of ink. He also brought Harry's trunk and Hedwig, who was now a white Phoenix. She was glad to see her friend again.

"Here you go, Anakin Fenxidor. An ink. Harry Potter's stuff is also here," Dobby said.

"Thanks," Harry replied as he carried the trunk to their bedroom, while Hedwig followed them.

"Where did you get the ink?" Anakin asked.

"Took it from Weazy and Grangie. They abandoned Harry Potter, and Dobby took the ink for someone, who saved him," the House Elf replied

"You stole that from them? I guess they could go without some ink, because of the betrayal," Anakin signed as he then returned to their room with Dobby to write a letter to the Headmaster to inform them, that two people were now missing their ink, because of turning their backs on their friend. Also, he would send a letter to his father to inform him of the news.

Harry was going to bed and Anakin would soon join him. Hedwig was sitting on the perch as she watched. She was curious in the environment and hoped that she would find out, where they were.

16th of November, 1994

Hogwarts, Earth

Albus got a letter from the Child Services, which confirmed that their investigation began and if the accusations of Child Abuse were true, then the Dursleys would be arrested and trialed. The child abuse was unheard of among the wizards and it was Albus' fault that it happened. He didn't listen to Minerva and now, it could be true that Harry saw his life at Hogwarts better than his home one.

Not to mention, this also made many staff wonder of how they did not notice the signs of the abuse. Arthur Weasley sent a letter to them, telling that the victims often hid their hardships, as they were told that no one would believe them.

If this was Harry's case, then it would be completely Albus' fault that this happened.

But, this was not important. What was important that the investigation had begun and now, Albus and his fellow Professors would fight to end the bullying, which started with firing Severus Snape, after many non Slytherins approached their Heads of the Houses about his behavior.

As he petted Fawkes, he then saw another letter on the table. It had the seal with the symbol, as the soulmate mark on Anakin and Harry's arms.

He opened it and read-

_Headmaster Dumbledore_

_I hope that this letter finds you well. I and Harry reached Lost Hold and you may need your Fire Bird or Phoenix to get there.  
_

_I am writing to inform you that because of Harry's two friends' betrayals, they had their ink confiscated. Also, I was running out of the ink in my place of residence, as I had to send a letter to my father, who will respond to my letter soon enough._

_So, find them ink, or they will have to borrow, while regretting that they abandoned their friend. I am not as easily forgiving person._

_I hope that something will be done with the people, who had hurt Harry in his childhood._

_Signed_

_Anakin Gelu Fenxidor_

_"It will be done,"_ Albus thought as he put the letter away. He then asked his House Elf to fetch some ink to Hermione and Ron, as Dobby confiscated theirs. _  
_

The students' spirits were still crushed by the truth and now, they saw that Harry Potter was not a cheater, but a victim of someone's malicious plan. Not to mention, their shame was exposed in front of two other schools and high Ministry officials. Things were about to get bad for them, as Harry was gone and the words of the stranger still echoed in their minds.

But little did they know that the moment Anakin Fenxidor saved Harry Potter, he began the chain of events, that would save the Magical World, and redeem one man, whose name was now a curse.

_"Until 1994, the Wizards had no idea that other worlds existed and how a random traveler could change the fate. The moment Anakin Gelu Fenxidor saved Harry James Potter from the fiery suicide, the chain of the events began that would lead to one fallen Hero's redemption."-The Redemption of Gelu Weasley-Fenxidor by Arthur Weasley.  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The video that is in this chapter is from YouTube, which is the Heroes of Might and Magic 4 Intro, which was uploaded by a user named olliesoft. Please notify me if the video is removed, so I can replace it with another.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies to everyone, who had the chance to read Gelu's Legacy III-The Captain and the Farstrider Chronicles. I took it down.
> 
> I am happy with what I wrote in the paragraphs about Gelu's first day on Azeroth, but how he ended up there is what I am not happy with. I am rewriting that story, as I did download the text.
> 
> I changed the rating to Mature, but there will be no underage sex in this one! Wait until Harry and Anakin are 18!

_"When I let my son, Anakin, to travel to another world, he was very brave, unlike me, who now wishes to life the rest of the life in peace. Anakin has spoken often of the broken spirit in me, as he is concerned for my emotional health, which shows his strong character and his kind heart. He is like his mother, my wife, Tyrael. He is also speaking of finding his soulmate, as this mark on his arm has been glowing for his entire life. I will scribe about its origins later, when I will be in much more better emotional health, as the burden often comes back to haunt me at the wrong times possible."-Dark Elf Fenxidor's Private Journal  
_

16th of November

Lost Hold, Earth

Anakin woke up next to Harry, who was still asleep. He knew when it was morning, when the light shined on the tip of the blade that his father's statue held.

There were tunnels that led to the surface, but the Dragons buried them to avoid any of the natives discovering the cavern and attacking it their technologies, as the surface scouts reported that the Humans of Earth had their troops and various weaponry.

They hoped that they could befriend the natives and live in peace, as Anakin wanted that for his subjects and the people of the planet. He believed that his subjects' power would be abused by the men of Earth, thus they lived deep underground. They would stay underground and not contact the Men of the Surface World, until it was safe.

The High Prince stretched as he went to the mirror to comb his hair. He did that every morning, as he kept his appearance neat in public and he had to be at his best, when he appeared.

When he was done, he saw that there were four letters on the desk. Anakin decided to check them out before the breakfast arrived.

The first letter was from Albus Dumbledore, whom he met last night-

_High Prince Fenxidor_

_I am writing you to inform that the Child Services began their investigation into Harry's home life and if accusations are true, Harry's family will be arrested._

_Also, the investigation into who entered Harry's name into the Goblet of Fire began as well. We all know that Harry didn't do it, so it will be up to the Ministry to narrow down the culprit._

_Also, I chuckled at your punishment for Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. They will have to borrow the school ink for the time being. Please keep the ink, you'll need it more than they do._

_Sincerely_

_Albus Dumbledore._

Anakin smiled, as he wrote the reply back. He asked Dobby to send it after he finished the letter.

Next was the letter from Minerva McGonagall-

_Mister Fenxidor._

_My name is Minerva McGonagall and I am the Head of Harry Potter's House, Gryffindor._

_You were the big talk last night among my lion cubs and even Miss Ginny Weasley, the youngest of Weasley children was upset that you 'snatched' her future husband away. She was overheard by her fellow Gryffindors and her parents were contacted.  
_

_If you have any method of how to get to your whereabouts, please send the reply back.  
_

_Sincerely_

_Minerva McGonagall_

"One at the time," Anakin muttered to himself, as he wrote another reply. Then, he decided to place the replies onto the part of his desk and told Dobby to wait, until he was done with the writing, as he had to reply to two more people.

The third letter was from someone named Luna-

_Hello_

_My name is Luna Lovegood and I am in Ravenclaw, a Third Year._

_After you and Harry flew away, I felt the unknown power in me and I asked Harry's House Elf to deliver this letter for you. This will be short, as I will doing a lot of talking soon enough.  
_

_I was picked on by many and now, with that power surging in me, I know that there is a potential in me. I am speaking to Professor Flitwick and my father, before seeking you out.  
_

_I hope that we meet soon enough_

_Luna Lovegood_

_"Did you hear the Force calling you to me? You have much more potential than a bullied 13 year old,"_ Anakin thought as he wrote a reply to her letter.

Harry already woke up and saw his soulmate writing a letter. He was still wearing his night robes, as it meant that responding to the letters was the first thing, before changing to his royal clothing and doing all of the royal stuff.

"Morning," Harry said.

"Good morning, love. I am replying to letters from your school, and I have to reply to the last one," Anakin responded as he finished the third reply.

The last letter was from Dark Elf Fenxidor, Anakin's father-

_Son_

_I am glad to hear that you are well. I am fine, thank you for asking._

_We are also astounded that you located your soulmate and saved him from his premature end, as the young one needs your help._

_We are very worried about his home life and we wish to help him at all costs. We are contacting the Ministry to apply for the custody, since the young one is an orphan and his only family proved to be the worst scumbags in both worlds combined._

_We hope to hear soon enough._

_Love you_

_Your Mother and Father_

"My parents are good people and they'll shower you with love instantly. This can also help you finally to understand that there are people that care," Anakin spoke as he finished writing the reply to his parents.

"What's with 'we' in the letter?" Harry asked.

"That's because my parents refer themselves as such, or it's just that you've never talked to royalty before," Anakin replied as he then added: "I already dispatched Dobby to take Winky to here. It shouldn't be long."

It was going to be a long day for both of them, as Harry's new life was just beginning.

16th November

Hogwarts, Earth

Dobby traveled to the kitchen, where a female House Elf named Winky was sobbing. He just finished delivering all the replies to the letters and now had to fetch Winky from Hogwarts to Lost Hold, so she could get a new job.

She was once Barty Crouch's House Elf, until she was accused of using Harry Potter's wand to make the Dark Mark when the Death Eaters attacked during the World Cup. She was freed and she moved to Hogwarts ever since. She started to drink a lot and cried.

"Winky?" Dobby asked.

Winky looked up at Dobby, who was next to her. He looked happy, despite what happened last night, as she did hear about the First Task travesty.

"Dobby would like Winky to leave Hogwarts and work for someone much kinder," Dobby said.

"Winky work for who?" she asked.

"Anakin Fenxidor, Harry Potter's soulmate. Ani and his father need help, as Dobby overheard this morning," Dobby replied.

Winky used the cloth to wipe the tears away and she nodded.

"Winky will come to Anakin Fenxidor. Dobby must take Winky to him," Winky agreed.

"Dobby will take Winky to the new friend of Harry Potter. He will treat Winky well and he had said that he has big Elves as friends."

Winky thought for a few minutes, nodded again, took Dobby's hand, as they then vanished to Lost Hold.

Ginny Weasley was fuming. Her parents were going to discuss her behavior that she exhibited in the front of others, her conspiracy to murder Anakin Fenxidor, who was revealed to be Harry Potter's soulmate the night before, when he showed his mark.

She believed that he was lying, as she swore that she did not see Harry having a similar mark. So, she was hatching a plan to rescue her Boy-Who-Lived and deal with him, so she could become Lady Potter, not have someone else marry her 'Boy-Who-Lived'.

Her parents were livid when they received the letters about their children's behavior that led to the travesty of the First Task. They were certain that Harry would die, if not for the stranger's intervention. In fact, they were mad at everyone in Hogwarts, who allowed this to happen.

She heard in the distance her parents appearing as she realized that they found out about the scheme to secure her chance of being Lady Potter.

"It's lucky that Fred and George are not the reason," Arthur Weasley said.

"Yeah, we have been..."

"Searching..."

"For Ronnie's...

"Missing Ink!" The twins exclaimed as they popped behind their parents. They found out that their parents were here and saw that their young brother was digging through the boys dormitory, as he saw that his ink was missing. He was already in a bad mood, ever since the Task.

"I see that you have been busy after what happened," Arthur remarked.

"We are sad to see Harry go and in fact, we want to visit him, when his new friend allows us," Fred spoke.

"Of course. We are here to talk with Professor Dumbledore about what happened last night, including Ginny and Ron's behavior, as we can't believe that she's obsessed with marrying Harry, despite someone already bonded with him and Ron turning his back on Harry and even accusing him of being a cheater," Arthur said.

The twins knew that this was going to be fun. Or not.

That morning in Hogwarts everyone in the staff noticed that Dobby vanished. They believed that the House Elf went to find Harry Potter and care for him. Now, Winky was gone as well. Maybe Dobby took her to his new residence, many thought as they proceeded to do their duties.

Snape was replaced by Professor Slughorn and the real Alastor Moody was found in the trunk. His office had vials of Polyjuice Potion, thus there was a suspicion that the Moody that taught the classes was an imposter, but the Fake Moody was gone as well. He was now being suspected in putting Harry's name into the Goblet of Fire.

Harry was now officially removed from the list of the Champions, but it was too late, as he was gone and the whole Hogwarts student body was to blame.

In the Headmaster's office, Albus was seen reading a second letter, which was from Dark Elf Fenxidor. The first one was from Anakin.

_Headmaster Albus Dumbledore._

_My name is Dark Elf Fenxidor, the High Lord of the Deepshadow. I received the letter from my son, Anakin, about the incident last night and I already sent a reply to him._

_In the light of Anakin's accusations of his soulmate being abused by his former family, I and my wife, Tyrael, plan to apply for a custody of Harry and to snatch a chance for any Wizarding Family, who would want to use your failure in providing a loving home for Harry Potter to their own advantage._

_For now, Anakin will care for Harry and I will meet up with them soon enough._

_So, please inform me, once the investigation has been completed and I will call upon your Fire Bird to take us to your world's Ministry._

_Sincerely_

_Dark Elf Gelu Fenxidor_

_"Of course,"_ Albus thought as he put away the letter, in order to know the sender and write a reply to him, when the time was right. Albus had to find out Dark Elf's species, but judging by his name, he was an Elf.

Then, the door opened, as Arthur and Molly entered the room. Ron and Ginny were also present along with Fred and George, who looked very ticked off at their brother and sister. The Headmaster couldn't blame the twins for their anger, as he knew why they were mad at their young siblings.

"Arthur, Molly," Albus spoke as he called a House Elf named Mimzy to bring them tea.

"We have heard from the twins what happened last night and they have been angry with Ron ever since. They are also ashamed that they had done nothing to help Harry, before he departed," Arthur began.

"We have been worried about Harry, especially that he went to the place, where are no adults around to keep him safe," Molly added.

"I believe that there are people who are helping Anakin Fenxidor to look after Harry Potter. I also believe that Mister Fenxidor's family will help him too," Albus spoke.

"We are here, because of Ginny's obsession and her accusations of that stranger lying about Harry being his soulmate," Molly said.

"Along with Ron's treatment of Harry for the past month, before the task," Arthur added.

Ron and Ginny realized that they were screwed. The whole school was facing the karma for bullying Harry and the news would soon hit the papers along with the fact that Harry's home life was not what the books about him depicted.

They now knew that Harry was not a pampered prince, but an abused child, who hid his feelings. He cried out to the world to help him, but no one answered, until his Soulmate who rescued Harry from himself.

"Arthur, Molly, let me show you the memory of when I learned that Misters Potter and Fenxidor are soulmates and witnessed their departure."

They walked to the pensieve and Albus took out a vial with a memory. He poured the memory and it displayed of what happened during the First Task.

Arthur and Molly watched as Anakin and Harry introduced with one another, before their marks glowed. The huge Dragon shielded them from the people of the pitch, before it walked back, like it obeyed the command. Two men with Manticores were watching the Hungarian Horntail. The Dragon did not dare to attack them as they had their bows out.

It was amusing for Arthur to see Draco Malfoy lose his courage after the young Fenxidor spoke with a threatening tone. Also, Molly was unimpressed that Ron called Harry a cheater, before Anakin shoved Ron with the unknown Magic.

After Harry confronted Albus, Anakin was seen saying that Albus was telling the truth. After that, they departed, but not before Anakin speaking that those who abandoned Harry Potter would suffer, because of what they had done, this included Ron and Hermione.

She was seen in tears after they left. Many were also horrified as they realized that they nearly killed Harry with their actions.

"That Black Dragon, it's amazing. Charlie would love to see one for sure," Arthur remarked.

"What about Harry?" Molly asked.

"High Lord Dark Elf Fenxidor, who is Anakin Fenxidor's father, assured me in his letter that Anakin will take care of Harry and that the High Lord along with his wife will apply for the custody, as Harry is now a part of their family through the soul-bond," Albus replied.

"I am glad to hear that. I should have listened to Fred and George when they mentioned that Harry's family starved him," Molly spoke with sadness in her tone.

"Molly, the Ministry will investigate his home life and if the evidence of the abuse is discovered, they'll be arrested and trialed. What they had done could have lead to Harry's death, had not Anakin intervened. He will show Harry that he is loved," Arthur said.

"So, he saved Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, Miss Weasley, unlike you, who had turned her back on him. So I request that you end your obsession with marrying Harry Potter," Minerva replied.

"I am sorry, Professor McGonagall. I read about Harry Potter a lot, before I went to Hogwarts. I was in love with the legend. Now, I realized that Anakin is in love with Harry Potter and he saw through the legend barrier," she sobbed. She knew that Anakin won Harry's heart, as he saw Harry for the person he truly was, Harry."

"Then it's settled. I will inform both Fenxidors about this, and once investigation is complete, Harry will live with his new family. Oh wait, he is already living, as he is with Anakin. I still wonder where that Lost Hold is," Albus spoke as the Weasleys left the room.

Fred and George were only Weasleys that were liked, as they were trying to amend for their actions. They believed if they began to make amends, the rest would follow the suit.

When she came back home, Molly burned with _Incendio_ all of Harry Potter books, now that they knew the truth of Harry Potter's upbringing.

Ginny didn't conspire to go after Anakin and realized that the bond between Harry and Anakin was strong. There was nothing that could separate them and she wished all the best for Harry and she would better find a man to marry on her own.

Neville was sad that Harry left. He believed that Harry did not enter the name, but there was so much chaos and he could not even apologize to Harry, before he left. Gryffindors were also sad, as they were chatting with one another. They regretted of turning against their fellow Lion.

However, when they were sitting at the Gryffindor table, they saw that something glowed. On their arms was a soulmate mark that had different shapes. Neville's was that of a leaf, while Luna had the strange symbol.

"Is that what I think it is?" one of Gryffindors asked.

"I will write to Harry. Maybe he will know. Then we'll ask Dobby to bring us there," Neville said as he took out the feather, a parchment and ink to write a letter.

"Good idea. I've been hearing the calls of the unknown power and I cannot ignore it any longer," Luna added as she looked at her mark.

She wondered how she was fortunate to be marked and she hoped that she would find her other half, wherever it was.

16th of November

Lost Hold, Earth

In the throne room, Anakin was sitting on his throne, as he was talking to one of his advisors. His seat was next to a statue of a man that Harry had seen on the stained glass.

Harry was observing the advisors, who were talking to one another, before they allowed him to his privacy.

"They had to discuss whatever to help the surface people, as we plan what to do next. I also fear that the Clone Wars might come here five years from now on. I was given the second chance, after the Force saw that the events did not turn out how they should have been," Anakin spoke,

"Muggles will deem you mad if you try to approach them now!" Harry exclaimed.

"This is why I am thinking to approach peacefully at first, or have my scouts' actions catch the attention. I got a report that one of the scouts played a part in stopping a crime done by a Muggleborn Mage. He had to turn to a life of criminal and now, the scout Seiren is teaming up to help him. I hope that we can end injustice done to countless Mages of your world, who had been discarded," Anakin replied, before he added: "I have an idea of how to strengthen our bond. Come here."

Anakin used his magic to shield them from prying eyes, as he then kissed Harry into forehead, near the scar. Harry felt the warmth wash over him as they enjoyed it.

Then, Harry screamed in pain, as his scar split open and black pus oozed from the wound. Many were horrified at the the ghostly apparition as they prepared their weapons and spells, since its appearance broke the spell that Anakin had cast on both him and Harry.

It floated in the air as it gathered the attention of everyone in the room. No one looked afraid and some Sharpshooters, who had the Force, were disgusted at the spirit's way of having a boy as its vessel.

"So, you have been living in his scar and using him as the vessel? I will use the spell to defeat you!" Anakin exclaimed, but before the spell could be cast, he was knocked off from his feet and he fell onto the carpet.

"We need to keep him at bay, while the spell is cast!" one of Sharpshooters exclaimed.

"Dodge his attacks!" Anakin commanded, as he struggled to stand up.

"You are a foolish Wizard, boy. I will finish you and Harry Potter for good, if he is here! My Death Eaters will find him and I shall return!" Voldemort shouted.

"You will not have him taken to have you revived! I am much stronger here, while your Magic is weak. Your will return will not happen!" Anakin shouted back as he barely got up onto his feet. He was weakened by the attack and he hoped that there would be something to turn the tide to his favor.

He remembered his past life as a General and how he turned the losing battle into a winnable one. Well, the situation looked like that it needed his revisit to his strategies and here, they were tacking a ghost, not a bunch of walking and shooting Battle Droids.

Then, the magic coming from the statue of the Fallen Hero resonated through the chamber and Voldemort's ghostly apparition began to shriek as Anakin was able to regain his strength and catch his breath _"Thanks, Dad!" he thought._

He opened the spell tome and cast 'Destroy Undead', as Voldemort was hit again.

"You fool! You cannot defeat me! I am Voldemort!" he shouted as he prepared to attack the young man.

"You are nothing to me, as I have Magic more powerful than you can ever imagine! Prepare to say goodbye to your plans of conquest, as when I defeat the piece of your soul, you will be weakened!" Anakin snarled, as he then cast 'Destroy Undead' again.

The wraith in front of him shrieked as he then was hit by arrows of Anakin's guards, when Anakin shouted: "Aim, fire!"

Harry had the impression that the archers saw someone in Anakin, when he said that line, as they began to shoot without any hesitation. Or they followed the command as Anakin was their leader.

But he brushed it off as he watched Anakin cast one more spell, before Voldemort let out a screech, before a young female Elven Priest sealed the wraith into the orb. "Gotcha, you vile ghost!" she beamed as the Soulmate mark in the form of the Light Side of the Force symbol glowed.

Anakin's eyes widened as he realized that there was someone who could be a Soulmate to the fifteen year old Priest. Additionally, the male Elf who was a gardener (He was sixteen), had the soulmate mark in form of a leaf.

"We need to find their Soulmates and bring them here. I am sending a letter to the Headmaster to search for the people with same markings..." Anakin began.

"I know who I need to seek, a blond hair girl, who is picked on by others. The power that is in you is also in her, my Liege," Vanya Dorven spoke. She had long mahogany hair and she wore dark robes. She had a bow and a dagger with her, but they were used only when she ran out of Mana to cast her spells.

"Luna. And other one could be Neville, he is into Herbology, which is a subject at Hogwarts, studying Magical Plants," Harry replied.

"The matching symbol that your friend could have has Saleh Morra, who is a gardener around here. Both Saleh and Vanya are Elves and them having soulmate is a good thing. They had their marks glowing for months and they spent their free time wondering of who could be their other half. This made me concerned and I wanted to help them, but I didn't know who their soulmates were. Now, we have the knowledge of the people who have them," Anakin said.

"I am sending letters to them and when the time is right, Dobby will bring them here. It is time to begin a new chapter and Luna would certainly like this change. Neville also could get his wand replaced by another one, since he uses his father's and using someone else's wand in my world is not a very good idea," Harry replied.

"By a staff? Sure. I will see that couple are made and one chooses him. Using someone else's staff will backfire horribly," Anakin spoke as they went to their bedroom to write letters to Albus, Neville and Luna.

16th November

12 Grimmauld Place, Earth

"No letter yet," Sirius Black grumbled. Ever since his godson was forced into the tournament, he had to leave his comfortable tropic zone.

Remus was with him, as he had to leave Hogwarts, as his Werewolf status was revealed.

Albus appeared in the entrance, as Sirius and Remus gladly greeted him alongside Buckbeak, a Hippogryph, who was rescued by Harry at the end of his third year.

"Albus, what are you doing here?" Sirius asked.

"Sirius, Remus, I am speak of what had happened last night," Albus replied as both men looked at one another and then nodded.

They passed by the screeching portrait of Walburga Black, only for her to be covered up. Kreacher, the House Elf brought the tea.

"So, any news from Harry?" Sirius asked.

"Sirius, Remus, you may not like what you are going to hear, but what happened last night is the beginning of the new era for the Magical World.

"Last night was the First Task, but Harry was not prepared as he was abandoned by everyone, including Hermione, who normally supported him. The behavior of the student body was not perfect either.

Harry was bulled by the students, as they believed that he cheated his way into the tournament. The ways of the bullying included hexes, when teachers were not looking and 'Potter Stinks' badges. I am aware that Colin and Dennis Creeveys attempted to change them, only to backfire badly. Their attempts are now appreciated by the whole school along with the actions of Fred and George Weasleys.

"Draco Malfoy was discovered to be the creator of the badges, which led them to be destroyed. He will be expelled, if he breaks one more rule," Albus replied.

"What of Harry? What did he do, that such changes took place?" Remus asked.

"He tried to end his life during the First Task. The animosity that the student body showed him led him to the depression and he considered suicide. No one knew how much in trouble he was, until last night.

Both Sirius and Remus were horrified, as Albus continued:

"Harry was saved just in time by someone, whose speech has left everyone regretting the actions towards Harry. We are seeing only the beginning of the consequences, but as the time will pass, the true picture will unfold.

"About Harry, he is safe with his Soulmate, Anakin Fenxidor, who is a Half-Elf by the appearance. I will show the memory of the Task, the moment it was disrupted."

Albus had the pensieve with him. He took out the vial with memory of the Task and poured it.

Remus and Sirius were stunned to see the huge Black Dragon with a rider descending onto the pitch, which forced the Hungarian Horntail to back off. The rider introduced himself as Anakin and showed the mark, which matched Harry's, when they glowed.

Remus' inner wolf growled with anger when he heard the accusations of Harry being a cheater, but was satisfied to see Ron being shoved by the stranger's Magic. Even Malfoy being a coward made everyone in the room smile.

"Harry confronted me about the magical contract and when I explained to him, Anakin told him that I spoke the truth. I watched Harry Potter depart with his Soulmate, who is likely very angry towards the whole school. I hope that he puts the anger aside towards those, who do not deserve it. As of right now, both Dobby and Winky, the House Elves are gone and if you are to reach Harry's whereabouts, Dobby will take you there," Albus continued.

"Of course. We will call Dobby and go to Harry's whereabouts tonight. If he is in a place safe from Aurors, then I will stay there, until it's safe," Sirius agreed.

"Alright, Padfoot, we will pack our trunks then go to Harry's location. We will see to it that the things there are shaken up," Remus replied as they began to pack their stuff. They also thought to bring Buckbeak with them to keep him safe.

16th of November

Lost Hold, Earth

Harry was reading the letter that he got from Neville and Luna, who informed about their soulmarks and they were packing their stuff, before they inform their families and then come to his location.

He showed the letter to Anakin, who then spoke: "I will send them a word and I will bring them here once things quiet down a bit. We will to get your sorry excuse of family out of the way, then we will begin our work. I will not begin, until they are in jail."

Harry had a feeling that Anakin was very vengeful, but he could not blame him for that, as Anakin was very angry towards the whole student body of Hogwarts. He wondered if he excluded the Weasley Twins along with Luna and Neville, but something told him that it was to happen, since they were found to be Soulmates to two young Elves of the Lost Hold.

Now, they were in their bedroom, as they studied the paintings of Gelu, the former Hero of Enroth and the man who was now reviled by the survivors of the Reckoning. His story could be a very good example of how the Dark artifacts affected people.

"So, these are paintings of him?" Harry asked.

"Yes. These images are of his life, or the important parts. The first one is when he was found by his foster father and the last portrait was of him becoming Dark Elf, the man that I know. I wish to heal the broken spirit in him, but I believe that the chain of the events that we will experience soon enough will do the job," Anakin replied.

Then, they heard someone running through the hall, as their footsteps echoed and Anakin had a bad feeling. He used the Force to open in door just in time.

"My Liege, a dog, a Hippogryph and a Werewolf have come to our sacred place! They are at the gate and they were brought in by the House Elf!" the Guard spoke as he stood in the doorway

"Those are Sirius Black, Buckbeak and Remus Lupin! I know them!" Harry exclaimed.

"I don't sense any evil intentions coming from them. I also sense that the Werewolf's condition is not his fault," Anakin said.

"Correct. Let them in and we will meet them in the Throne Room!" Harry added.

"Let the trio in and see to it that the Hippogryph is cared for!" Anakin ordered.

"Yes, My Liege!" the guard replied as he ran off.

Then, Harry and Anakin ran to the Throne Room, as their bedroom was not exactly a good place to meet the new visitors.

Padfoot, Buckbeak and Remus were waiting at the gate, while the Werewolf marveled at the cavern.

"So the Muggle Sulfur crystals caught your attention and you settled here?" he asked.

"Yes. The crystals have our dragons feel like they are at home, while they guard the gold that we mine. We have not encountered any Muggles in our territory, but we hope to approach them peacefully," the Archer on the gate replied as he saw the guard running to him.

"His Majesty agreed to open the gate, citing that there is no danger from the Werewolf, while he ordered to care for the Hippogryph," the Guard spoke as the gate then opened.

"I guess that he is really in charge of this place," Remus remarked as all three of them walked towards the castle.

"We are concerned for the safety, as we believe that someone from your world will want to harm Harry Potter, following the fiasco that occured last night. And we are also protecting the High Prince, as there have been attacks from the unknown sources," the guard replied.

Remus was to ask about when the attacks started, but the guard caught the thought and replied,"The attacks occured before we moved here. They were endangering the High Lord and his family, thus the High Prince moved here, to keep them safe, while seeking out his Soulmate."

He was astonished that the guard saw his thought and replied this swiftly. He had to muse on that further, when they saw that they arrived at the throne room. Harry and Anakin were standing there, waiting for them. Mythological beings were also in the room.

The dog shifted back to being a human and Anakin had to leap in a surprise. He had defiantly forgotten about the Son and Daughter of Mortis, who also shifted into creatures. Their forms were of a Gargoyle and a Griffin.

"Prongslet! You are here!" Sirius exclaimed as he hugged Harry.

"Sirius! It's good to see you again!" Harry replied back as he was in the warm hug. Buckbeak was being tended by a Sharpshooter, who knew about the Hippogryphs and was careful.

"So, you are one, who saved Harry? You look like a Half Elf," Sirius remarked.

"I am, because of my father being a Half-Elf and my mother being a Forest Elf," Anakin replied.

"His father was once a Hero, but now is reviled by those, who survived the catastrophe known as the Reckoning. I will explain, as Anakin told me that tragic story," Harry added as Anakin sat down at his throne.

For nearly an hour, Harry explained Gelu's biography, including how he was corrupted by the Armageddon's Blade and the destruction of Enroth along with the rise of the Dark Elf. This shocked both of the men.

"Does he wield that thing still to this day?" Remus asked in the end.

"No, it was destroyed during The Battle of the Frozen City along with the Sword of Frost. This time, only the city was destroyed, and not the whole world. I theorize that the swords had already done their jobs and if they clashed again, they would shatter. This killed Kilgor, while my father let go of his blade and dodged. He did not think to reforge it again ever since, citing how it brought his previous self to ruin," Anakin replied.

"Good for him. I would like to meet the man and give him a lesson about the Dark Artifact usage," Remus said.

"Harry, my father wants to meet you as well. He and my mother have applied for the custody and now are awaiting the reply. I have a twin brother named Zelphar and a young sister named Analeia. One of my scouts visited a museum and told me of a Muggle King, who had six wives, but no sons to suceed him, that his daughters ruled, until the dissolution of their House. It's nearly night-time, so we will retreat to our bedrooms and prepare for the days coming ahead of us. We have a lot of work to do," Anakin added.

They agreed and went to their bedrooms. A Healer learned of Remus' condition and told Anakin that she had a potion that would help him.

Harry believed that with Anakin's scouts exploring the Muggle World, they had the chance of being good allies and friends with each other. But only the time would tell if this was to be.

_After the First Task, the Magical World began to change slowly, but it was the beginning, as there was a lot of work to do, if both worlds were to be reunited and at peace. Certain young Wizards and a Witch having soulmates of their own was a start along with a lesson that not all in the books was the truth.-The Redemption of Gelu Weasley-Fenxidor by Arthur Weasley._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning-mentions of child abuse

_"With his Anakin's soulmate found, I know that I still have mine by my side, Tyrael. She was one of the Sharpshooters, that was first to be trained to wield Fire Magic, when I became Dark Elf. Anyway, I am ending this journal entry, as I and Tyrael have to attend a trial of one family, whose actions nearly led to a tragedy, despite that more people played the part in this."-Dark Elf Fenxidor's journal._

17th of November, 1994

Privet Drive, Earth

It was early in the morning as the Dursleys were preparing for the day. They considered themselves to be the normal family and didn't want any abnormal in their house. Even if they meant to make their nephew to do a lot of chores.

They did everything to silence those who dared to try to tarnish their good names. After two teachers complained, they were fired and everything got covered up.

However, they did not think that the Magical World would find out, as that morning was the final for them, before they would face their karma.

As Vernon was to drive Dudley to school, they heard the knock on the door. Was that the mailman? Too early.

Dudley opened the door to see strange people and he tried to push them out of the way, but he was stunned by something and he fell onto the floor.

"My son needs to go to school!" Vernon protested as he tried to resolve the situation.

"Your son is not going anywhere. We are here about Harry Potter," The stranger replied.

"That freak? Why you..."

"You'll hear about everything in your cell, as we are arresting you for the accusations of child abuse. Stupify!" a wizard shouted as he and his partner stunned Vernon, Petunia and Dudley.

They were then taken to the Ministry, where they would await the trial. More like Vernon and Petunia were going to await the trial, while Dudley would be taken to the doctor.

18th of November

Lost Hold, Earth

That evening, Anakin was reading a letter from Ministry that they got the Dursleys arrested, as Anakin requested that he got the updates for the investigation.

He also found out that his parents would attend the trial in his stead, as they already sent their letter, stating that his twin brother would look after Deepshadow, while they were away. He was the heir to that dungeon, while Anakin had his own in Earth's depths, as there were resources that were valuable.

Now, Anakin thought of the way to punish them. Sending his Furies was out of the question because of the trial and the Ministry had only the Weasley family's words about the abuse.

Then, he realized that he could get the intel from Harry, but he had to ensure that Harry did talk, as he had the feeling that talking about the past would be difficult.

Thus, he approached Harry, who was studying the stained glass.

"Harry, a moment?" Anakin asked.

"What is it?"

"It's about your former family. I received a letter that they were arrested."

"No you're..."

"Harry, it's important. Only the Weasleys have the evidence, but it's not enough. I need to write down everything. With enough evidence, I bet that the life sentence will be what they'll get," Anakin interrupted. He didn't understand of how Harry could deny that he was abused. But then it hit him that Harry was recovering and denial was natural.

"But what if they..." Harry began.

"They will not hurt you on my watch. Even they somehow escape and find their way here, they will be stone statues, as the halls are patrolled by Medusas and you know that they will turn their enemies into the stone with their gaze. I bet 100 coins that your family would not make it past the gate," Anakin calmed Harry down. He had a lot of work to do and he now needed his family's help to show Harry that his former family was in the wrong.

Harry breathed in and out. He spent an hour talking, as Anakin wrote down the vital points. If the Ministry of Magic had this evidence on their hands, the prison time sentence was guaranteed for the abusers.

When he was done, he had two long pieces of paper filled with various examples, while the envelope had the greetings on it.

"As I once said a long time ago, this is where the fun begins," Anakin spoke as he had Dobby sending the letter to the Ministry.

That night, Harry was in the warm embrace of his soulmate and now he knew, he was truly loved, all thanks to Anakin, who was willing to do anything to help his love.

19th of November

Ministry of Magic, Earth

Gelu arrived at the Ministry, while wearing his dark cloak. It shielded him from being seen, as he hid his face, even still to this day. He was comfortable of getting out to the surface world for once, as he didn't like living underground for too long.

Tyrael Fenxidor nee Skywalker was next to him. She was an Elf with brown hair and blue eyes, similar to Anakin's. She usually wore Lava Sharpshooter's attire, along with the circlet on her head, as she had a status of High Lady. But here, she wore green clothing with a ranger hat, that had a feather.

She knew Gelu since the Restoration War, when he trained her as a Sharpshooter, as she was very good with a bow and a sword. She was seen attacking the Nighon creatures with her sword and even killed a Black Dragon on her own. That was what attracted her attention to him and she joined the Forest Guard.

After her training as a Sharpshooter, she followed wherever he went. She even survived the Demon War, as Gelu wanted as less casualties as possible. She lost her comrades, but because of the Force, she dodged the attacks that were thrown at her.

In secret, she loved her Captain and didn't display it, as many others had crush on him. He was a Hero after all. But in secret, they kissed and showed their feelings towards each other and the Force sang with joy, as it was choosing the suitable parents to bear the Chosen One, who was waiting to be reborn.

But it was his madness that nearly had her desert him, but she would not. She saw him decent into the absolute madness to the point, that he was not even aware of what his quest would lead to.

She saw the destruction of Enroth, after the swords clashed. She used the Force to pull Gelu away and they were able to escape through a portal that appeared, before the explosion consumed the area and rendered Enroth uninhabitable.

On Axeoth, Gelu returned back to his senses, but it was too late. He had to live with a great burden of the whole world's destruction for the rest of his life. What was worse, the Elves rejected their Hero. Gelu didn't bother approaching the Human settlements and instead sailed to the southern part, where he discovered the underground entrance.

Underground, he saw the Dungeon and felt the dark powers calling to him. He knew that Gelu was dead. Thus, he named himself Dark Elf Fenxidor, the High Lord of Deepshadow.

Tyrael was the first to be trained as the Lava Sharpshooter and she became the leader of her troops. But she discovered that she was pregnant with her twins before the destruction of Enroth and stayed to defend her new home, while Dark Elf waged war on Kilgor.

She had no idea that with the help, Dark Elf reforged the Blade to defeat Kilgor and then struck from the shadows at Kilgor's new Stronghold called the Frozen City.

The losses were massive and even Dark Elf lost his Darkness Dragon, who was his partner. He took the heartstring and it became the core of his staff, that he would use later, when the truth of his heritage would surface. The site of the battle became known as the Frozen City Graveyard.

But, the Blade that corrupted her love was now destroyed along with the Sword of Frost, thus, he could put that nightmare behind and retreat to live a peaceful life.

Tyrael gave birth to their twin children, Anakin and Zelphar Fenxidors before Dark Elf returned from the battle. In fact, the moment Kilgor was slain, her twins were born. It took Dark Elf a few days to return home.

Nonetheless, Dark Elf was happy and he was glad to live a new life with his wife and family. The wounds of the war would heal, but not all of them. Gelu was a hated name and Dark Elf was the name of a savior.

The Fenxidor patriarch hoped that his life would be a peaceful and he would protect his new home, in case anything threatened it again.

Now, their family was involved with another world's Hero's near demise, as Anakin saved a suicidal boy named Harry Potter, who didn't have a happy childhood, unlike Anakin, Zelphar and their young sister, Analeia. The Princes and Princess had everything, while Harry suffered. The Fenxidor couple wondered of how no one noticed his plight.

The abusers were arrested a night before, thus, the justice was to be served. They got their invitations for the trial, while their children stayed to take care of their homes.

He sat down, as he held onto the hilt of his sword, while Tyrael was holding her bow in hands. Today, was an important day for all of them.

Amelia Bones and Cornelius Fudge arrived in the courtroom. They rose up as many murmured as why was the Muggle family here, among the magical people.

Fudge hit his gavel a few times as to say: "Please be quiet as we are to begin." Everyone stopped talking, as Fudge began:

"We have gathered here today on 19th of November, 1994, to trial Vernon and Petunia Dursleys."

He looked at them as he continued: "On 18th of November 1994, they were arrested on the accusations of child abuse, after the request of the investigation by Albus Dumbledore, who heard the line 'My family hates me' from Harry Potter during the First Task of Triwizard Tournament."

"The evidence against you is enormous, including the former teachers from Harry's primary school, who alerted the Muggle Child Services to the abuse. Mister Dursley, you had the people there bribed and the teachers were fired, which is a disgrace. Now, do you have anything to say.

The Dursleys knew that they were screwed. There was no way that they could bribe the Wizard Child Services, as someone delivered the evidence and the green cash would be turned away. They decided to turn everyone against their Hero's plight, but what they didn't know, that their fate was sealed.

"Silence!" Tyrael snapped as she sensed that they were about to speak. She motioned to her husband, as he stood up from his seat.

Many turned to the cloaked figure as Gelu spoke:

"Do you honestly believe that Harry's magic made him a freak and a bad person? No. It made him special, something that you couldn't accept. You are too stuck in your idea of 'normal' that you are willing destroy anything that disrupts it, even if it gets to the point that someone gets hurt."

He then looked at Petunia.

"And you... Your jealousy inflicted harm upon an innocent person. You and your husband nearly drove him to suicide, and if not for my son's intervention, Harry would be dead. If this happened, my son would have hunted you down and killed you both, including your whale of a son in the cold blood! Or even worse, sent his Furies after you, his Harpies, who go after and kill anyone who have have harmed those who are close to him. We've heard of how merciless they are to their victims. I bet thousand gold coins that you would be screaming for mercy, but the Furies would grant you none as they would tear your flesh to shreds!"

Everyone whispered between one another as Gelu continued:

"Anakin is a kind child, but he will **kill** anyone, who dares to hurt his loved ones. You are lucky that he has not gone after you!"

Amelia nodded. Harry Potter's soulmate sounded to be very caring and vengeful. Others agreed with her as the Half Human continued-

"I hope that you rot in jail and regret every single bit of your abuse towards Harry, because you denied him the meaning of being loved. As the result of this, he believed that no one cared for him, not even his friends, after they abandoned him this year. This is why he decided to commit suicide by have a Dragon killing him.

"But our son saved him and is doing everything to make Harry see that someone does care for him. And we are proud of him right now," Gelu spoke with pride in his tone, as he smiled, while Tyrael hugged him. Many agreed with that and believed that the strangers raised their son well.

Before Petunia could speak, Amelia silenced her and Vernon with a spell. "It is your fault that you are here. You abused your own nephew to the point, that he nearly ended his own life. The investigation was brought up against you because of Harry Potter saying that you hate him. Last night, we received a letter from Anakin Fenxidor detailing **everything that you have done to Harry Potter before he went to Hogwarts!** And we are disgusted of how an orphan child, who had done nothing to you, had to endure the life that he should not have gone through. I am now letting Cornelius Fudge to carry out the sentence for your crimes."

Fudge nodded as he then spoke: "Vernon and Petunia Dursley, you are sentenced to a life in Azkaban for your crimes against Harry Potter. Since Marge Dursley was proven to be unfit guardian for your son, he will be sent to the foster care, where he will be worked with to undo the damage that you have done to him. I am also granting Dark Elf Gelu and Tyrael Fenxidors the custody of Harry James Potter, as Sirius Black is now being investigated for whatever he committed the crime that he was accused of back in 1981.

He then hit his gavel as the Dursleys were escorted out. Gelu smiled as he knew that the justice was finally done. He approached Cornelius Fudge and shook their hands, before leaving the courtroom.

Then, the former Elven Hero and his wife departed back to Axeoth to rule their Dungeon and preparing to visit their two sons. Their family got a bit bigger and his life was not a burden anymore.

If it was so easy to get rid of the burden that he destroyed the whole Enroth...

20th of November

Lost Hold, Earth

Anakin and Harry were sitting in the throne room, while talking to a Medusa, who was the advisor.

The day has passed since the trial and he had not received a letter about the outcome. He now feared that his evidence was denied and the abusers were let go. He shoved this thought fear out and hoped that he could get some good news.

Suddenly, a Harpy flew in and dropped a newspaper at the feet of the Prince, before she flew off back to her nest outside of the castle. Anakin picked up the newspaper and smiled.

_**Harry Potter's Muggle family Sentenced!** _

_**By Rita Skeeter** _

_**Last night, Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic, sentenced Vernon and Petunia Dursley to a life in Azkaban on the charges of child abuse towards Harry Potter.** _

_**It all began with the recent investigation after Harry Potter mentioned that his family hated him during the First Task of Triwizard Tournament, which nearly turned into tragedy.** _

_**The final evidence of their atrocities was the letter from Anakin Fenxidor, that revealed EVERYTHING that they had done to the Boy-Who-Lived before he went to Hogwarts! The letter was the crucial evidence and the Wizard Child Services thank Mister Fenxidor for this information.** _

_**Dudley Dursley was sent to the foster care, as his aunt was found to be unfit to care for her nephew.** _

_**Arthur Weasley told this reporter that he will send the word to the Muggle education system to have Harry Potter's teachers who were fired given their jobs back, as it was revealed that Mister Dursley got those teachers fired over the complaints to the Muggle Child Services.** _

_**We now wish Harry Potter a happy life with his new family, as Mister Fenxidor's parents were granted the custody during the trial.** _

_**This reporter will keep an eye on what is happening in the Muggle world.** _

_**The High Prince's Letter  
** _

_**By Rita Skeeter** _

_**Anakin Fenxidor, Harry Potter's Soulmate and the High Prince of Lost Hold sends a letter to the publishers of the books that for thirteen years, falsely depicted Harry Potter's home life, following the revelation that Harry Potter was actually abused by his family!** _

_**Here is the context of the letter-** _

_**The Scribes** _

_**I, Anakin Gelu Fenxidor, am writing a letter to all of you that depicted that my soulmate was treated like a prince by his 'family'.** _

_**Here is the truth, if you didn't get it yet.** _

_**I am the one who was treated the Prince that I am. I was and still am loved by my family, despite having unique to me powers that I yet to reveal to them.** _

_**Harry Potter was treated like a slave by his family! Instead being showered by love, he was screamed at, insulted, his parents being called drunk who died in car crash, beaten and starved! Until age of eleven, he lived in the cupboard! Was this Harry Potter's 'good life'? No!** _

_**You profited off of my soulmate's pain by falsely depicting his life as a Prince and I will not let this continue, now that the truth about my soulmate's life is out!** _

_**I request that all of those copies burned and write the truth at least for once!** _

_**Signed** _

_**Anakin Gelu Fenxidor** _

_**This Reporter also would like to inform that after the truth came out during the First Task, certain students owled their parents, who demanded refunds because of the false portrayal of our savior's life before Hogwarts.** _

"We don't have to deal with them anymore. They are now sitting behind bars and I found that their son is a good candidate for food for one of Furies," Anakin said.

"Furies?" Harry asked.

"Furies are Harpies living in my dungeon. I call them that as they are very fast and their attacks are unpredictable. What's more, they are merciless towards their enemies. They hunt down those, who had hurt my friends. One of them is eager to get back at your cousin, as he feels that he could learn the taste of his own medicine," Anakin replied.

Harry thought about that. As much as he hated his family, death was something that they didn't deserve. At least they got prison sentence for all the pain he had to endure.

"Tell him to drive him up to the wall. And maybe deal with Aunt Marge and her dogs," Harry suggested.

"About this Aunt Marge and her dogs, I will have other Furies deal with them. Some of them have their own hatchlings to feed and I have a scout telling me that her house is filled with dogs. They will keep my Furies fed for a few weeks, so I already asked the Furies to retrieve her dogs for their hatchlings, as their prey was the stray ones. Now, let them remove the dogs and we'll be done with that pathetic family for good," Anakin replied as he called to one of his servants.

He whispered into his ear and the servant nodded. "Yes, my Liege. It will be done," he said as he then left the room.

"Let the Furies and Dobby do their work and we will be done," Anakin said as he and Harry continued their other conversation, before the newspaper arrived.

21st of November

Marge Dursley's house, Earth

A group of Furies flew to the house as they found the dogs they needed. They were told that another Fury would be on his own mission for the High Prince, so one thing was out of the way.

They were the Harpies that had black-red feathers, some had white feathers. There both male and female Furies living in Lost Hold and they represented their Prince's vengeance, as they hunted down and hurt anyone who dared to harm his beloved one. They also could turn into humans using their magic, so many would think that they were not the mythological creatures of the legends, as Anakin did read on the mythology, thanks to his scouts getting some books from the store.

The Furies' black feathers easily made them invisible during the night, so they had the advantage of hunting their prey. They hunted mostly wildlife and cattle for themselves and dragons of Lost Hold.

The Furies didn't understand why they couldn't go after the family that abused the High Prince's soulmate, but they found out that their prison had the creatures called Dementors as the guards and they heard of how terrifying the creatures were. Their feathers went white from hearing

Plus, as they were loyal to their High Prince, it would be against their morals to disobey his orders.

So, they accepted the mission to bring their children new prey that was discovered as the celebration, now that the justice had been done. The male Furies, who were the hunters, flew out from the cavern through the portal into the darkness of the night to Marge Dursley's residence.

They arrived and saw their prey, plenty of dogs, enough for the celebration that they were preparing for.

They nodded as Dobby then appeared. They pointed with their wings at the targets and he used the magic to transport the dogs to Lost Hold.

"Dobby brought the meal to the kind Furies," Dobby spoke quietly.

"We are not so kind to anyone who has harmed our friends, especially if they are the allies of our High Prince, the little Elf," a Male Fury named Xireo whispered as he and others were ready to give their children the meal.

Dobby nodded, his work was done and now, the celebrations were about to begin among the subjects. So, they flew away and they shed their feathers. Dobby took one of them with him to show it to Harry Potter.

In the morning, Marge Dursley came out to find all of her dogs gone, including Ripper, who was also missing too.

She wondered who could have robbed her of her dogs, as there was no breaking and entering. She called the police, as she was frightened that some people noticed that she had too many dogs and took them away.

The policemen were baffled of how the dogs vanished without any breaking and entering. They searched the yard, until the officer picked up the feather to show it to the chief.

"That's some just bird feather, officer," the chief said.

"How come bird could fly this close? There are no eagles in London, much alone in Britain" one police officer replied.

The curious officer kept the feather with him. He would show it to the scientists to identify the bird that was in the garden, when the dogs disappeared.

21st of November

Lost Hold, Earth

The Furies were happy with their meals, as their hatchlings tore flesh from the dogs' bodies. It was such a great idea to snatch dogs from someone's backyard and since the law enforcement were baffled, their plan was successful.

"I congratulate you on this success. One more, and we can forget the family that did harm to Harry, which is why I dispatched Nyphall to handle that land whale. If he refuses to change, he will give him the reasons why he should," Anakin said, when he watched his Furies feast, before he returned to the castle on his Dragon.

Everyone that day celebrated the beginning of Harry Potter's new life among the caring family that was the High Prince's.

Above their home however, no one was going to celebrate, as the Humans of the Surface World were baffled by the sudden disappearance of the dogs and one family's disappearance as well. Their son was now in foster care due to 'being spoiled by his parents and being allowed to get away with atrocious behavior'.

Some whispered that it could be the karma for the family, as the rumors spread that they abused the other kid, who was slaving in their house, while Dudley did nothing around the house.

Dudley earned the reputation of the hooligan, despite his parents' insistence that he was a good boy and that the other kid in the house was an awful kid.

Now, they knew the truth, the Dursleys were liars and the black-haired kid was a good person. But where he was, they didn't know, as they were told that he went to a boarding school, that didn't exist.

One of the neighbors found out the name of the kid and called the police to notify them that a teenager, fourteen years old with black hair, green eyes wearing glasses went missing.

The police began the investigation, which would start with Marge Dursley, who called them a day before about her dogs missing.

However, that would be a big mystery for them.

_The justice was done and that was when I had to hear about the auburn haired stranger and his wife, who attended the trial. With Anakin's cunning that would surely land him into Slytherin, Harry's family was sentenced to a life in prison. Child abuse in the Magical World is illegal and even the Pure-Blood families would not think of abusing their children, as the magical children are cherished. Anyway, the Muggle World was also thrown into a mystery of how the dogs vanished and only one High Prince knew what happened to them.-The Redemption of Gelu Weasley-Fenxidor by Arthur Weasley._


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for a huge delay, as I had RL stuff to work on and other stories.
> 
> I thank Dragons1 for a wonderful idea of Luna and Neville having Elven soulmates. And I would not have them ditch Harry after he flew away with Anakin.
> 
> Also, Tyrael's appearance is based of Kyrre from Heroes III. 
> 
> Gelu as Dark Elf's appearance matches to the portrait, should he become a Dark Elf in Gelu's Legacy. I have the screenshot from one of my playthroughs on my Twitter Page (The screenshot includes Gelu's Dark Elf portrait-https://twitter.com/Vasilisa995/status/1206214718139977729/photo/1
> 
> The idea for his clothing I came up on my own.

_"The time came for me and Tyrael to see the young one that Anakin rescued and is caring for. We waited until the celebration died down, as we would disturb the people of Lost Hold. However, that day would be revelation that two people were willing to amend for what happened days before."-Dark Elf Fenxidor's journal._

22nd of November

Hogwarts, Earth

Albus was in his office, as Luna and Neville were in the front of his desk. As much as Fawkes was saddened to see two more leave, he secretly realized it was for the best. Hedwig was also watching the scene that was to unfold in front of the Phoenixes.

Xenophilius Lovegood and Augusta Longbottom were present, as they were called to school, following the letters that their young relatives discovered that was to change their lives drastically.

"Albus, you said that's not just Harry that has the Soulmate Mark?" Augusta asked.

"Xenophilius, Augusta, it is true. Your children were found to have Soulmate Marks that are different from the one that Harry Potter has. His is a Dragon holding the sword in its mouth. Anakin has the same, which allowed their bond to bloom," Albus replied.

"Luna has the symbol that only Anakin knows and and I have the leaf as mine. Harry told us that Anakin knows two others who have the same marks-One Female and Male Elves of Lost Hold, who are magical. We are still wondering who got the matching marks," Neville explained.

"I am also feeling the calls of the unknown power and I am not willing to ignore it any longer," Luna stated.

"Exactly. I believe that the changes had began. We now see the truth and I believe that you should go to Harry. He is living a peaceful life, as he is healing. I am aware that you did believe that he didn't put his name into the Goblet."

"I tried to support him and I believe that he didn't enter into the Tournament. But, when I did speak up on suspicion that someone with vile intentions entered his name. But, Ron Weasley threatened to slander me as the Cheater's supporter, if I did support Harry in public. You know how jealous he is," Neville said

"Professor McGonagall will see to it that Ron Weasley gets what he deserves. I am very disappointed in what has happened," Albus said.

"Thank you, Professor. We are ready to go now," Neville replied.

"Neville, have a great time with Harry and send me letters to keep in touch with me," Augusta spoke.

"Gran, I will. We have Dobby and he will be our messenger," Neville said as he and Luna hugged their relatives and then they vanished to the Lost Hold, to the new life.

22nd November

Lost Hold, Earth

Dobby took Neville and Luna to the gate of Lost Hold. Both teens were amazed at the dungeon, since they could be meters below the ground.

"Why out of all places Harry lives here?" Neville asked.

"Harry Potter is safe from the bad Wizards and Anakin Fenxidor will allow only friends to come," Dobby replied.

"Okay," Neville just said.

"It's amazing down here! I hope my Soulmate is waiting for me to embrace me with the open arms," Luna spoke as she took a look around to see many Magical Creatures doing their everyday business and they were amazing.

In the throne room, Anakin, Harry and Vanya were waiting, as the visitors were to arrive soon enough. The guards were notified, so they were on their posts to protect the Dungeon from intruders, not two people who searched for their Soulmates.

"Neville, Luna!" Harry exclaimed as he embraced them as they were seen entering the chamber. Anakin bowed his greetings, before Vanya stepped forward.

"Hi, I am Luna Lovegood," Luna spoke to Anakin, who shook his hand with hers in a greeting.

"And I am Vanya Dorven. It is nice to meet you, Luna," the Elf priestess replied as she allowed the thirteen year old into her embrace. Luna beamed as she saw her Soulmate. A young Elf who had mahogany hair. She stood with pride as she began to kiss her mate.

"I will look for mine, as he is not here," Nevile replied as he exited the castle to search for his.

"Harry, where's Professor Lupin?" Luna asked.

"He is away to purchase something in Hogsmeade and will return soon," Harry replied.

"Mother and Father will arrive soon enough, so brace yourselves, we have have a fun day today," Anakin spoke. Something told him that it would really happen.

Saleh was watering the plants in his small garden. He was an elf with black hair and blue eyes. He wore green robes and had a dagger with him along with a staff.

He was a loner and a shy one. He was an orphan and loved studying plants. He was raising couple of the Earth Flowers in his garden to study and find out how they could be useful to the Elves.

Soon, he saw a human teen nearly his age, who approached his home.

"Hi," Neville spoke, as Saleh took a look at his soulmate, who was a human and a Mage too. The glowing mark confirmed that it was him.

"Hello, I am glad to finally to find my soulmate. It is rare among the Elves, but it does happen. The High Prince has it happened to him as well and he is with his Soulmate now," Selah spoke, as they then embraced to fully form their bond.

Then, they had to interrupt themselves, as they heard the gate opening in the distance.

"What's wrong?" Neville asked.

"The High Lord has come. It is an honor to see him here as he is a recluse. It is said that he was once a Hero, who went into the exile, as his previous name is now hated," Selah replied as he saw the escort group on the pavement that led to the castle.

"That's an honor that we're having today. Not only I meet my soulmate, Anakin's family comes here. What a score!" Neville exclaimed.

"I'll get you a gift, as I was informed that you have your father's wand. Using someone else's weapon is a bad idea," Saleh replied as he and Neville went into their home to pick the staff that Neville would like to use, before they would see the High Lord up close.

In the Throne Room, Anakin and Harry were waiting for the family to arrived. He didn't see them few years and them coming here was a good news. He missed them, but he learned to remain strong, as he was the Prince.

Then, people were seen in the distance, and Anakin hugged two people, who were running up to him. They were first to appear. The guards stood with them, as they escorted the royal children of Fenxidor Lineage.

"Harry, those are my siblings, Zelphar and Analeia," Anakin spoke.

Zelphar was an odd one. His skin was of a human, his brown hair was long and he had blue eyes. But it was his clothing that struck Harry. Zelphar wore crimson robes with a cloak and a hood, similar fashion to Anakin's. On his belt, there were a dagger and a book, which meant that he was a Wizard.

Analeia was different. She was a seven year old, who had brown hair, black eyes and she wore crimson dress. Red was apparently a signature color among Fenxidors, which Harry liked, as Red was the color of Gryffindor.

"Brother! How do you do here, living in your own Dungeon and often not shirking from the responsibilities?" Zelphar asked.

"I'm alright. You know that I am able to handle the responsibility. Learn from me, as you are a Prince too. Father will be angry if you don't. You will inherit his Dungeon, once he and Mother pass onto the Force, and you know it very well," Anakin proceeded to lecture his brother, but stopped as he hoped that his father would.

"Anakin, Thanks for allowing me to borrow some of your gold to bring some Honeydukes sweets. Trust me, you and the others will love them!" Remus spoke as Dobby appeared with a huge bag full of Honeydukes sweets.

"I will give these sweets a try, as some Sharpshooters treated me with Toblerone recently. I do have a sweet tooth from time to time!" Anakin replied, as he stood up.

"Here he comes!" one of Sharpshooters exclaimed as he ran into the throne room.

Then, they saw the one, who arrived. It was Dark Elf Fenxidor himself. He resembled his previous self, Gelu, but did not have the black stripes decorating his body, his hair was now braided and he wore dark crimson armored robes, as he was still a warrior along with being a mage. Anakin was more of a copy of his father at the looks department, but he had blue eyes that made him look different slightly.

The Elves and other Mythological beings bowed to their High Lord as they welcomed him to their home. He smiled as he walked with a grace.

"Father," Anakin spoke softly, as he then embraced Dark Elf.

"Anakin, my little Prince. You still

"I told you that I would find the ways to make it out alive from the battles. I have your blood after all," Anakin replied.

Dark Elf nodded as he then ruffled his son's hair. He then saw Harry, who was watching the reunion. He guessed that Anakin didn't see his father for a very long time.

"Hello, sir," he said.

"How formal it is to call your new father a sir. I am touched," Dark Elf spoke as the redness was seen on his pale white cheeks. Harry chuckled as Dark Elf embraced him. That was what Harry longed for and Anakin's family was the best thing that happened to him.

"I see that you are getting to know our future son in the law, Gelu," a female voice spoke.

Then, Tyrael walked in with the grace in her step. Many bowed as well, as she was their High Lady after all. It was her, who mentioned Dark Elf's former name.

"Greetings, Harry Potter. I am Tyrael Skywalker-Fenxidor, the consort of Dark Elf Fenxidor and a ruler of Deepshadow. You met my children, Anakin, Zelphar and Analeia. Now it is our turn to meet you,' she spoke.

"Hello, Mom. It's nice to meet you too," Harry replied, as they hugged.

"I am glad to see that my son takes care of his Soulmate well. I am here to speak, as I had a vision. Some call me a High Seer, due to my abilities with the Force to see the future and the vision that I had was an important one," Tyrael began.

"Mom, what is that important vision that you had recently?" Anakin asked.

"I'll begin with the news that we had a Dragon smuggled to our Dungeon, a female Norwegian Ridgeback, who was actually in one of reserves. I am transporting her here, as she would be glad to see a human boy, who wanted to protect her 'father'," Tyrael replied.

"Norbert is a female?" Harry asked.

"Yes. Females are more ferocious than males. Plus, she is now cared by some of the handlers. My people value Dragons as allies and do everything to treat them as their friends. The way how Dragons are treated by your fellow Mages is abhorrent and that was why we had that Dragon that was during the Task, smuggled into our Dungeon. It is time to teach them how to treat their fellow magical creatures with respect and kindness.

"Your people believe that they live in the world, where they are the better than the Muggles and the sentient beings are beasts to them. The Wizards of Britain are risking themselves to be discovered by the Muggle technology as it evolves. From what I found out, the phones were invented in 1876, which is a century ago. I spent sometime in the Muggle World and found that Magical societies of other countries did find out that the Muggles had the technology, that allowed them to talk from distance by lifting a receiver. Those Mages blended with the Muggles and now use that technology along with the other wonders, while trying to have their magic remain secret.

"The British Wizards will have themselves exposed, as they believe that they can wipe memory of someone and that's it. Sadly, the Muggle therapists can help regain the memories and we have cameras, that can capture images and clips. This will blow the cover in matter of seconds, as the British Mages have not found the way to erase the data of the camera or the recorder, as the Muggles and our scouts know how to do it.

"This is why we do not wish to ally ourselves with the British Magical World, but rather a Muggle one. They will see us as proper people and with their help, we can set the British Mages right onto the right path, if they are not to expose themselves to the Muggles by accident. It is time that they move onto the age, where they must adapt, or be killed, as we fear of a civil war between the British Muggles and Mages will come in less than a decade, if they do not adapt."

Harry realized that Tyrael was speaking of truth. She was the wise one of the Fenxidors and this just proved it. Not to mention, Anakin had her heart, which proved that he was more than just a copy of his father in some ways.

"As much as we are safe here, we want to help our neighbors in the world above. We can't ignore of what is going on. We will attract the attention of the Muggles soon enough and they will be our allies and friends. It is the better future for us all, but there will be many obstacles, before it is achieved," Tyrael finished.

"I'll have Hagrid come here. I am sure that he could help the Dragons and he will gladly be at Norberta's side," Remus suggested.

"Exactly. I sense that he is missing something important and with Norberta in our dungeon, he will be a good friend and he will have many creatures to befriend and take care of them. Plus, meeting another Half-Blood would not be bad for me," Anakin replied.

"Then it's settled. I'll arrange the meeting in a few days time with Albus at the Three Broomsticks and offer Hagrid place here," Remus agreed, before they returned to the discussion and they had the treats that Remus brought them.

Dark Elf enjoyed some of them, as he remarked that he wanted to get a taste of something from another realm and the candy from Honeydukes was that. Tyrael chuckled, seeing that husband still retained the sense of humor and charm, that he lost.

Neville and Luna enjoyed playing with Analeia and their Soulmates watched the game. Saleh was glad to get out of his garden for once and he didn't regret finding his Soulmate. He was complete and so was Vanya.

The Fenxidor family would stay for a day or two, before returning back home.

26th of November

The Three Broomsticks, Earth

Dobby brought Remus to the pub, as he sent a letter to Albus to arrange a meeting in The Three Broomsticks after the rest of Fenxidor Family returned home to the Deepshadow. Remus knew that Harry had yet to prepare for seeing his former teachers, as he was busy catching up to the Muggle subjects and he was trained to wield magic that Anakin knew.

"Remus, it's good to see you again. I assume that you left Harry and Anakin?" Albus asked.

"No, Albus, I did not leave Harry and Anakin, as I came here to tell the story. I am still studying the Soul Bond Magic, but I know the history of Fenxidors, the royal family, from which Anakin comes from.

"I will tell you the story of the High Lord, who is Anakin's father. I have actually met him four days ago and Anakin along with Harry and Tyrael told me his story. Plus, Anakin has a striking resemblance to his father. So, brace yourself, this tale is going to be a long and a sad one.

"Long ago, Dark Elf was once a brave hero, named Gelu. In the Muggle Latin language the name means Frost or Ice, as Gelu was a Half Snow Elf. One of his parents was a human, while another was an Elf. He does not know who they were still to this day and I was told that Gelu sought out Enrothian Mages to find out who they were, but he found out what race he was that made him unique.

"He was raised by humans and was a captain of the Forest Guard, until the Reckoning, to which I will get to soon enough. He was unique in his own way. He had titles such as The Elven Hero and The Devil's Bane for his heroism. But all things come to an end, as they say.

"Now, he lives in the shadow as Dark Elf due to a chain of events, that began nearly nineteen years ago, when Gelu got his hands on the magical sword called the Armageddon's Blade. Its dark energies drove him mad and he went on the quest to destroy the Sword of Frost to prevent a prophecy of Enroth's destruction.

"He refused to listen to anyone, even his love Tyrael, who tried to save him from his downfall. I will show you an orb, which holds a memory of their argument, before she joined Tarnum's side," Remus recounted, as he took out the orb, in which people saw Gelu and Tyrael arguing, while Remus lowered his head in sorrow.

"That blade blinded you to the point that you refuse to listen even to Tarnum, Ufretin and even me! Did you not hear the prophecy about the Swords clashing?! You are willing to jeopardize this world's safety for your own needs!"  


"You do not understand, Tyrael! Tarnum wants to keep the Sword for himself, just like Kilgor, whose wife is after the Sword as well."  


There was a pause, as Tyrael could see that the man that she loved was lost, and maybe forever, because of the sword's energies driving him mad and turning him to the Dark Side.  


"I will not stop saving you and I will aid Tarnum! I will stop you, even I have to kill you, my love," Tyrael with sobbing left the room. But, Albus could see her determination to save the man she loved.

"That was when the lovers turned to enemies as Tyrael joined Tarnum and as she was Gelu's best Sharpshooter who knew of his plans and strategies, she passed the intel to Tarnum. And with the Azure Dragons, very powerful beasts, on their side, they believed that their victory was assured.

But all of their efforts were in vain, as Kija, Kilgor's third wife seized the Sword of Frost and brought it to her husband. Gelu went after Kilgor back to the mainland. During Tarnum's pursuit for the Sword, Tyrael considered to actually killing Gelu and seizing the Blade for herself, as she saw how he was driven mad by it," Remus continued.

"Galloping Gargoyles, what did hold her back?" Hagrid asked.

"Perhaps her hope that he would come back to his senses held her back. Just before the battle, that resulted in the destruction of whole Enroth, Tyrael discovered that she was pregnant with Anakin and Zelphar. She was in her fourth week and she realized that she had to save the babies' father and the whole world, before she and the children would die in the fiery death.

"She was able to save the former, as the swords did clash and Gelu was able to escape through the portal. Tyrael followed him to Axeoth, as she could not abandon him. She did reunite with him, but it was the beginning.

"The Elves rejected him and he was forced to flee into the exile, which saw to Dark Elf rising from the ashes of the fallen Hero. Dark Elf united the people of the land against Kilgor and was hailed as the Hero, while they were not aware that Gelu was standing right in front of them. The magic must have done its job well to change the appearance to have the former Hero live in the shadows.

Gelu, or Dark Elf lives with a burden of the world's destruction, as Anakin seeks to mend the broken spirit within his father. In fact, Anakin told me that he saw his father crying in front of the mirror once, as the reflection showed Dark's true self. That was where Anakin's quest began. Ani was a boy at the time and his heart ached from seeing his father in pain. Here, I have the orb with the memory of when that happened," Remus replied as he then took out another orb.

Anakin was a boy that resembled his father greatly, save for hints of brunette in the hair and blue-black eyes. Albus could tell that Anakin was twelve years old at the time. He was searching for his brother and Analeia was just an infant at the time, so she couldn't play hide and seek in the palace.  


The little High Prince was running, looking for Zelphar, while avoiding the guards, who had the duty of protecting the dungeon, even if the times were peaceful.

But, he then heard sobbing, that was full of anguish. It came from one of the rooms, where his father had combed his long hair and braided it.  So, he followed the sounds of anguish, only to see his father looking at the mirror. He then collapsed onto his knees, as he began to weep.

Anakin's heart broke into tiny pieces, as he felt his father's pain. He ran to the mirror to take a look, only to see a handsome man sobbing as well. It was like the mirror was showing his father's true self.

"Father," Anakin spoke as he patted his father's back, while trying to figure out what caused the pain. 

Dark Elf noticed his son, as he then sat up. "Anakin, I hoped that you would never see me like this. Please do not hate me for what I have done," he spoke as he embraced his son. He closed his eyes, as he feared that his own son would reject him.  


Anakin looked at his father with the understanding eyes, before he spoke up: "I know."

"There is still hope, as the moment Anakin saved Harry, he initiated the chain of the events, that could lead to Gelu as Dark Elf redeem his name and live at peace, as he wishes not to return to his people.

Now, Harry and Anakin are beginning their work in their plan to defeat Voldemort for once and for all, before they live in peace. It is unlikely that Harry will return to Hogwarts, as he found the new meaning in his life, to be at his Soulmate's side. Anakin and Harry were born on the same day, which is 31st of July and in same year too. While our war raged, in 1980, The Legacy War ended with Dark Elf killing Kilgor and destroying both swords," Remus finished.

Albus felt sadness overwhelming him. He failed Harry very spectacularly and the last of Potters had the new life with his Soulmate, who saved him from the fiery death.

"But that's not why I am here. I am here, because Hagrid has a potential of being the caretaker of the magical animals. There was an Elven Caretaker in the Lost Hold, but he went missing recently, as he also takes care of the Frozen City Graveyard's bodies and he disappeared. Dark Elf and Anakin have sent a small force to search for him in both worlds, but there are no reports yet, as far as I know.

"Hagrid, Norbert is a female and she is now in the Lost Hold. Anakin asks for your help, while his small force along with his father's are searching for the missing caretaker. He will not mind to have you around. Believe me, Anakin is a friendly person, who protects those, for whom he cares for, despite that he is the same age as Harry. Also, Anakin is a Half-Elf, due to Elven blood on both sides and a human on his father's, so he will not mind another Half-Blood around," Remus spoke as he placed his hand onto Hagrid's shoulder.

"Harry's new friend asks for help? Norberta is with him?" Hagrid asked.

"Hagrid, in the place where Anakin and Harry live, there is no pub, as the place is not accessible to the travelers, just like the Dungeon, where the Fenxidor family lives. You've got only Elves, Dragons and other magical creatures, who are friendly. You know more about the Magical Creatures, than any of us do. Until the missing Caretaker is found, Harry and Anakin offer you to be the Caretaker," Remus replied.

Hagrid thought for a few moments, before he nodded in agreement.

"Then it's settled. I will take Hagrid to the Lost Hold along with Fang. He will like the people and even lick some of them," Remus chuckled.

"Good luck to all of you. I sense that the great changes are coming to our world and Harry with Anakin at his side will bring them," Albus spoke, as Hagrid and Remus left the pub.

27th of November

Lost Hold, Earth

Anakin and Harry were flying on Buckbeak, who was exercising his wings and riding people of course outside the castle. The guards monitored their flight and the gates, as they were told of the Half-Giant that would come to the Dungeon.

Soon, Hagrid was seen at the Gate and Dobby told them why the Half-Giant came to their home. They let him in and he looked around to see Noberta being brought by the Sharpshooters, who knew how to handle a baby Dragon.

Hagrid held Norberta, as he was very overjoyed. He got his own hut and Fang was sniffing the new grounds. Harry was glad to see them together and Anakin was happy too, before he slipped away, as he excused himself to have time to himself.

"Anything on the lost Caretaker, Harry?" Hagrid asked.

"Hagrid, nothing at the moment, but the scouts will inform us if they find something. However, Anakin and Dark Elf fear the worst. How about we go inside? Anakin said that he needs the time to himself. Let's get to the new hut and get you settled in, while we are at it!" Harry exclaimed, as they went to Hagrid's new home, before Harry returned to the castle, to wait for Anakin.

He just hoped that Hagrid didn't treat the neighbors with rock cakes, or the Elves would use them as the ammo for the siege weaponry for sure.

Anakin was doing the mourning of his own, as he had now everything he wished that he had as the Chosen One of the Force in the previous life, where he did fall to the Dark Side. Being reborn after his own death did a Galaxy a good favor, as he was back in time to amend to his mistakes.

And his life started out well, despite that he was a son of a fallen Hero and almost resembled his father. Maybe the Force cursed him to have the looks of someone, who also fell to the Dark Side at the rebirth? If that was a joke on the Force's part, it was not funny to the Chosen One in any slightest.

But it was not the question that Anakin would seek the answer to, as he had other matters to care of. He was free and had sworn vengeance against Palpatine, for what was done. He wanted to return to his Angel at one point, but he had a Soulmate, whom he truly loved.

"Palpatine, you will not ruin my life this time and the Skywalkers will survive to see you fall, I swear it," Anakin spoke as he then returned to his bedroom to rest with Harry.

_This was just the beginning of the changes, as one major revelation would show itself soon enough...-The Redemption of Gelu Weasley-Fenxidor by Arthur Weasley._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anakin's appearance was reverted to the one that didn't make past the idea brainstorming before the story was published back in January 2020-He resembles his father, Gelu and suffers slightly because of the burden that his father carries.
> 
> On my BitTube.TV channel, I am doing the lets play, that is a prequel to this story. Here is the first part that I already uploaded-https://bittube.tv/post/0af01d46-caed-4fab-af25-bf894eae7455
> 
> Here is the Part 2-https://bittube.tv/post/44bb17ce-693e-4f6e-b59d-d0d22893ecbc
> 
> The reason why I am not on YouTube anymore, it's due to absolute bullshit rules there and the YouTube ship sinking even further as each day passes.
> 
> I will update this story soon enough after this chapter, as my internet connection has been a shit one as of late, since I can't update Elder Scrolls Online or download any games, without the connection being at the snail pace speed, despite the fact that I still can access the browser and this website as well, which means, I'll be doing a lot of writing, until my internet provider fixes the issue. 
> 
> Stay safe and until next time!


	5. The Shard of the Blade and Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin and Harry race to retrieve the Shard of Armageddon's Blade that is in the wrong hands, as the surprise to be discovered along with Anakin discovering his former brother's plight.

_"After the celebration, I and my family returned to our home, while Anakin and Harry stayed in the Lost Hold. I was at peace with myself and felt the light returning to my heart. It wasn't like this for many years after the Reckoning. I was partly myself again. Maybe Anakin was serious with his mission to help me, after all, he has a caring heart and I am proud to have him as his son. This was also the time, when one revelation was to be discovered..."-Dark Elf Fenxidor's Private Journal  
_

30th of November

Lost Hold, Earth

Harry and Anakin were practicing the Patronus Charm, as Harry wanted for his Soulmate to know. And since the tracking charm was not on Harry's wand, he wanted to show Anakin how to conjure a spirit guardian, if they were to face Dementors in the near future.

"Focus now on the happy memories. Professor Lupin told me that during the Anti-Dementor lessons that I had during my third year," Harry said, as Anakin listened carefully and made sure that he didn't miss anything. He focused on one happy memory, meeting Harry in that arena.

"Expecto Patronum!" he then shouted, as the beautiful corporeal Stag emerged from his palm, as he was a wandless spellcaster.

"Not bad! I wonder what it will be for other Fenxidors," Harry said.

"I theorize that your Patronus is based on your love to Harry, as his is a Stag as well. Would it taken the form of a Dragon or the Unicorn, if you focused on the fond memories of flying your Black Dragon or riding your Nightmare Unicorn?" Remus asked as he saw Anakin's Patronus.

"Maybe. I focused on the day, when I and Harry met. I also feel something missing. Now if you excuse me," Anakin said, as he then departed from the training room.

"I wonder what's it about," Remus said.

"Who knows? I will go to the library to read," Harry replied as he then left the room himself.

Lost Hold, Earth

Anakin was casting a spell in the bedroom, as Harry was finishing up the studies of the magic with Remus and Sirius, who gladly allowed their cub/pup's Soulmate to have the time to himself.

It was a necessary part, as Anakin missed his former brother and needed to get the Orb to the Jedi Temple and leave it in Obi-Wan's quarters to send him a message.

So, he packed for a small trip. He also took with him a gemstone that would send Obi-Wan back home, if he touched it and he would put it next to the orb.

"I will come back as soon as I can, Dobby. Tell Harry that I am on my own check up mission on an old friend of mine. Hedwig, can you help me?" Anakin asked, to which the Snowy White Phoenix nodded and took him to another realm.

Jedi Temple, Corusant

He arrived at the steps of the Jedi Temple, which brutally reminded Anakin of Ahsoka leaving the Order. Anakin remembered the Temple very well and closed his eyes to find the room, where Obi-Wan could have left his Force Signature hanging in the air. He held the orb in a glove, as he had heard from Harry about the Golden Snitches. He wanted the orb to play for Obi-Wan only and try to persuade him to leave the Jedi, as he felt his former brother's distress.

However, something was out of the place, as he couldn't feel Palpatine near, or Padme for that matter. So, he followed the Force to where Obi-Wan was, while carefully avoiding the guards. He learned to shield his Force Signature, so infiltrating the Temple to find a friend would be very easy. So, he put on the hood and entered the Temple, while lowering his gaze often to the floor as the memory of the Operation-Knightfall entered his mind.

As he walked through the halls, the voices of his past life echoed. It was when he led the Clone Troopers to purge the Temple from the Jedi. He killed everyone, including the younglings.

He held back the tears as he didn't need for Jedi to discover that he was here and cause even more problems. His life as the Jedi was nothing, but a slavery, as he had to follow the Code and attempt to appease the Council.

But, the Force led him to a room, where he found Obi-Wan packing up, which meant that Qui-Gon didn't take him as his Padawan or was still deciding. Obi-Wan looked around to be twelve or thirteen.

It hit Anakin, he and Harry were born a year before Obi-Wan was and now, the Force wanted them to be together. But, another thought was on his mind.

Anakin used to respect Qui-Gon in his previous life, but he wasn't sure if that respect still remained with him, as the hatred towards Qui-Gon was now in place. As Darth Vader, Anakin hated Qui-Gon for taking him away from his mother and the whole prophecy, which destroyed Anakin's life in the end.

That hatred still remained and Anakin had to get Obi-Wan away from Qui-Gon to have at least a bit of revenge. By robbing him of his future Padawan, Anakin would ensure that Obi-Wan at least was away from the Jedi and elsewhere, where he would be much happy. He began backing away as he then nearly tripped and managed not to fall, or he would be discovered.

Obi-Wan turned around and saw the stranger, who was watching him with the concern. He had a show-white skin, pointy ears, stripes on his body, blue eyes, long ash black with hints of brunette hair and he wore red robes. A sword was on his hip.

"Who are you?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Search your feelings, you know that they are true," Anakin replied as he smiled.

"Anakin?!" Obi-Wan exclaimed, as he realized that it was his brother standing right in front of him, but much different. He was now smiling as his baby blue eyes shined with the Light, no longer having any trace of the Dark Side of the Force. He had cute pointy ears and amazing markings, that were hidden by the robes. He also wore a circlet.

They then embraced, as the mark glowed on Obi-Wan's right arm. Both former brothers were in tears, as they were glad to see each other again.

"Anakin, what is with the mark on my arm?" Obi-Wan asked as he showed it to his brother.

"It's similar to mine and Harry's. I know what that means, you, I and Harry are Soulmates, all three of us," Anakin replied, as he then allowed himself to be kissed by Obi-Wan.

"What now?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I am taking you to my home, you will love it. I care for you, Obi-Wan and so will Harry. I want the best for you and the Jedi have destroyed both of our lives. I do not mean to speak ill of Master Qui-Gon, but he left us at the wrong time. Now, we will go somewhere, where our destiny shall be our own," Anakin replied.

Obi-Wan nodded as he and Anakin then were taken by Hedwig back to the Lost Hold, who got the signal that the reunion took place.

As for Qui-Gon Jinn, he never took on another Padawan, after Obi-Wan was supposedly 'sent off' to the Agricorps. However, the Order would learn of Obi-Wan's fate at some point...

Lost Hold, Earth

Anakin and Obi-Wan ended up in the room, where the bed was big enough for all three of them.

"Anakin, you're back!" Harry exclaimed, as he embraced his Soulmate. He returned from the Library and Dobby told him that Anakin was away on the mission.

"I am glad to see you too, Harry. The mission was short, but sucessful. This is our Soulmate, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Obi-Wan, this is Harry Potter, the Wizard of the World above this Dungeon," Anakin introduced the Boy Who Lived to his former brother.

"So, what's the story with him, because I feel sorrow and grief," Obi-Wan asked.

"That is correct. I saved him from the fiery suicide, after his friends abandoned him and his only 'family' hated him. Luna and Neville are my best friends and are soulmates to two other Elves, while Harry's maternal family are now behind bars for child abuse and neglect for the rest of their lives," Anakin explained.

Obi-Wan had no words, as they went for the night to rest, before he would be introduced.

It turned out that Obi-Wan had Magic and his hair grew overnight. His auburn hair reached the shoulder length and he was wearing crimson-silver robes with a hood and a cloak.

The reunion was celebrated the next morning, as Dobby and Remus got them sweets from Hogsmeade. Obi-Wan enjoyed some of them, as he remarked: "I had no idea that you have a sweet tooth for this stuff."

"Well, that's me in the new life. I am studying the new world to aid them and we will have to help the Muggles, who have laws against prejuice and racism," Anakin replied as he ate some of the Every Flavor Beans.

"Alright. Let's stop munching on that, or we will get ache for a bit of sweet tooth treat," Obi-Wan said to which Anakin agreed. Sweets were only during celebrations or visits. The reunion was the occasion, where the sweets were allowed. He ate fruits or vegetables as snacks.

Then, Anakin stood up as he used the Force to put the sweets into the basket nearby. "Enough of the stuffing our faces, let us dance," he said, as they danced to celebrate the reunion that they waited for thirteen/fourteen years.

Even Luna and Neville danced with their soulmates to celebrate the reunion. This was a great day for Anakin and them as well.

That night, Anakin, Obi-Wan and Harry rested in the same bed, which was big enough to fit all three of them. Anakin was embracing Obi-Wan, while Harry was spooning Anakin.

Anakin was very happy to be with his former brother, now soulmate, again, especially after long nineteen years of being a Sith Lord. During that time, he was very lonely and wished that he made a different decision and his redemption, the Force had granted him a second chance to live and he was a son of a former Hero.

That didn't matter to Anakin somewhat. What mattered was that he was complete, as he had two soulmates, who were a Wizard and a former Jedi Initiate, with the latter being his brother in all, but blood.

2nd of December

Mustafar

They arrived at the landing platform, where they were to locate the missing Caretaker and the Shard, as it was danger to Malfoy, since the magic still didn't fade from it.

Dobby for purpose had transported Malfoy and his broom along with the Shard and then passed the news and Anakin hatched a plan. After the breakfast, Dobby took the trio, their Dragon, Buckbeak, Vanya and Luna to the landing Platform.

It was very hot and Harry could see lava everywhere. Anakin put on his hood, as he seemed to know the place and was very sorrowful. He was also on lookout for something, but he was happy then.

"A dreadful place," Harry remarked.

"Let us fly around the place and then find Malfoy," Anakin suggested as he, Obi-Wan and Harry climbed onto the Dragon.

"Hey, Potter." It was a Malfoy, who was with his broom. "How are you faring? Showered by the fame of being the Prince that you are now?"

"I am not enjoying the new fame. I am enjoying the new home and my soulmates, who care for me very deeply. They don't care for my title of the Boy-Who-Lived or my fame," Harry replied.

"Hey, Mr "Wait until my father hears this"," Anakin called to Malfoy. "If you want to prove your guts to Harry, Obi-Wan and myself, try not to get yourself burned on that broom! Then we'll talk!"

Anakin's Black Dragon and Buckbeak took off into the red sky and flew far above from the lava river. Malfoy mounted his broom and flew after them to test himself against them. He had to be careful, as he had no idea about the location and the Half-Breed knew it, like he was here before.

The Black Dragon had let the lava touch his paws, as he enjoyed it and wasn't hurt, before he flew up to where Buckbeak was. Then, they swooped down to the spot, which Anakin remembered as the High Ground, where he lost to Obi-Wan in the past.

The Dragon soared above the lava and ensured to protect the riders from harm.

Seeing the Shard in Malfoy's pocket angered Anakin, as he wanted to see the remnants of his father's past hidden from the world and not bother anymore living people or the dead.

"It's over Malfoy, we have the High Ground!" Anakin said.

"A bit of hot, but I am enjoying this, Potter," Malfoy remarked.

"Malfoy, I've been actually practicing a lot, even since I left," Harry replied

"Ha, show me, Potter. I bet that you will chicken out," Malfoy taunted.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry shouted, as he cast the Charm on the Malfoy, which disarmed him and sent his wand flying into the lava river and he barely held onto his broom, as he didn't want to die a fiery death. Also, Luna and Neville had cast the charm to aid Harry, as they were with him.

Anakin used the chance to use the Force to pull the Shard from Malfoy's pocket and caught it in his hand. Luna and Vanya were riding Buckbeak, who was now standing and watching. "That sword Shard is responsible for the downfall of the greatest Hero, you imbecile. Now, the son of that Hero will hide the Shard away from the world," Anakin snarled.

"What was that sword?" Obi-Wan asked.

"The Armageddon's Blade, Obi-Wan. It drove my father to a madness, that led to the whole world's destruction fifteen years before. I was unborn at that time, but I have the orb of memory, that will show you the Reckoning," Anakin replied.

"My Liege, thank you. You came just in time. He was already willing to challenge me and I would sick on him my pet hell hound, that is with me," Ailmar replied, as the brown furred dog growled at the Malfoy, who backed away in fear of a dog.

"I wouldn't care what would happen to him, as he deserves anything that is coming, especially after he played his part in nearly driving my soulmate to suicide.

"Harry!" three familiar voices.

Those were Fred, George and Ginny, who had Dobby take them. Of course, they stood on the High Ground and had looked at Anakin, while Dobby transported Malfoy to Hogwarts and then burned his broom in the lava.

"This place is familiar to Obi-Wan and Anakin," Harry said as he could sense the sorrow.

"What is memorable about this place? It's just a volcanic planet," Ginny said.

"It will not happen in this life, but in my previous life, I became a Dark Lord, as I wanted to save the Angel that I loved. I was a fool, a very big fool," Anakin replied.

Then, the words echoed:

_It's over Anakin! I have the High Ground!_

_You underestimate the Power of the Dark Side!_

_Don't try it!_

_Obi-Wan!_

_You were the Chosen One! You were meant to restore the balance to the Force, not join the Sith!_

_You were my brother, Anakin! I loved you!_

"I mourned the broken relationships every single day after. My life as Darth Vader was nothing, but an absolute nightmare that I wish will not occur to anyone else. I lost everything, my love, my brother and myself and was trapped behind a suit, that reminded me of what I had become. I was seen as the monster by many and I died at the hands of Starkiller, before the true time of my redemption would come. This is why I believed that the death was the end, but the Force saw that I still had a work to do, to correct my mistakes. And I will see to that Palpatine dies for what he had done, as he had condemned me for 19 years of a life, that I wish I hadn't have gone through," Anakin spoke as he lowered his head in sorrow. He sobbed, but the hot air evaporated his tears as he then threw the Shard into the lava, as he could see his previous self's reflection in it, and he had sickly yellow eyes.

Harry's heart ached as he heard all of this. His soulmate was a Dark Lord, who was lied to by even a more dangerous Dark Lord, who was still alive and waiting for the Chosen One to manipulate. At least Albus had no bad intentions towards Harry and was doing everything to atone and that was fine.

 _"Not this time, Palpyshorts. If I see you, I will Avada Kedavra you for what Anakin had to go through as Darth Vader, thanks to you,"_ Harry thought.

"We still have the time to stop Palpatine. We will hunt him in the Galaxy, once our mission on Earth is done, to defeat Voldemort and ensure that the Magical Britain learns from its mistake of putting a burden of a child, where the prophecy is concerned. I know the price and it was the Jedi Order and Republic destroyed, as Anakin was groomed by a puppetmaster, who cared for his agenda only," Obi-Wan said as he embraced Anakin.

"He will not find me and he is the one, who will meet his demise. But I will on the hunt, once Voldemort is gone," Anakin said.

Then, Dark Elf arrived through the Portal, as he watched his son and his soulmates see their new friends.

"Harry, you look better in this," Fred and George remarked as they took a look at Harry.

"At least Malfoy's broom is now in the river, Dobby told us. I wish that he was burned into a fried ferret," Ginny said.

"Unlike myself in the past. Let's switch the topic and leave this place asap, as I do not want to stay here any longer. I came here to retrieve and destroy the Shard of the Armageddon's Blade and mourn of what could have been. But, I am sure that I can have the life I wished for secretly after my death," Anakin spoke.

Harry noticed that Dark Elf looked troubled, as he thought that there was a way, as he then approached the former Hero.

"You always wondered who were your parents, if I recall," Harry said.

"I did, but not anymore. I've given up on my search for answers before the Restoration War, as no one gave me clear answers," Dark Elf replied.

"You have Magic and thus, the Goblins at Gringotts bank could help. Gringotts is a Wizarding Bank and I have my gold stored there, but I would like to withdraw it and store it in Lost Hold," Harry suggested.

Dark Elf thought for a moment, before he nodded. He would want to know about his parentage, so he agreed and Dobby took them from Mustafar to Earth

Gringotts, Earth

Dobby got them to the Bank, as Dark Elf was amazed. He looked around to see the Diagon Alley. So many people were there and those were fellow Wizards and Witches. Anakin and others shielded Harry from others and then entered.

When they entered, Goblins were awed to see Harry Potter, but were curious with strangers, especially that the Weasleys were with them.

"Greetings. I have heard that I could do testing. I have Magic of this world and I wish to know my lineage," Dark Elf spoke as approached the counter.

"It's possible. You need to let a drop of blood onto this parchment," the Goblin explained.

"I have this dagger, made out of the Darkness Dragon claw," Dark Elf replied, as he then prickled his palm with the dagger and few drops of crimson blood fell onto the parchment.

Ginny, Fred and George watched as the letters formed, but then, they and all of people who saw the results were shocked, especially Dark Elf.

**Birth name-Gelu Septimus Weasley**

**Current name-Dark Elf Gelu Fenxidor**

**Status-Halfblood**

**Birthdate-1st of December, 1949**

**Species-Half Vori Elf**

**Family-**

**Charlotte Weasley-Mother (Human) (Deceased)**

**Estelar Jolar-Father (Vori Elf)  
**

**Siblings-None**

"Bloody Hell, you are a Weasley!" Ginny exclaimed, as she saw the shocked face of Dark Elf, who was more than stunned. He never imagined that he had a family, that was alive and he got used to the fact that he would never know who his parents were.

"Some really didn't expect that, did they?" Obi-Wan asked.

Now, Dark Elf knew that he was a member of a family, that was a Magical one on another world, the one that he was in right now. He was a child of two worlds now, one destroyed and one still intact. And his Father was still alive and out there, since there was no 'deceased' after his name.

"Do you know this Charlotte, Ginny?" Harry asked.

"We heard of her from Dad, who found out from his parents, as she was Dad's Parental Aunt, Septimus Weasley's sister. In 1947, she went to explore a mysterious world through a portal and the last thing that our grandfather heard of her was in November 30th of 1949, when she sent a letter saying that she was going to give birth to a child and would return to Earth to raise her child. But, she never returned and Grandfather mourned her loss, as he imagined that her child was going to be a Wizard," Ginny replied.

_"And a former Hero with a great burden," Dark Elf thought with sorrow, before he swore to himself: "I will protect the Magical World of Earth and its people as atonement for what I have done to Enroth and its people."  
_

Anakin thought for a moment, before he spoke: "Any of Weasleys here what's your father's name, may I ask?"

"Arthur," Fred replied.

"Father, do you know what this means? We have a bigger family, as we have living cousins! Although, I am angry at Ron, for abandoning my soulmate during the tournament," Anakin spoke to which Obi-Wan nodded. He was also angry at those, who have abanonded Harry during the the Triwizard Tournament, before the First Task.

"Well, we can't blame you for that. Ron though that Harry wanted more fame, but you saw him for what he truly is, Harry. Well, even if I ditched my dreams of marrying Harry, another Weasley will marry him, and that's you, Anakin. I am aware that you are his Soulmate and I do not mind that in any slightest," Ginny replied.

"Thanks, Ginny. Father, if we are going to meet up with our cousins, please bring Zelphar and Analeia. I am sure that they would love to meet the rest of the family, that was unknown to us, until today. Griphook, can you please inform the rest of living Weasley Family of what we have discovered today?" Anakin asked.

"Of course. Bill Weasley is the employee at Gringotts and we will inform him of his parental cousins, that are waiting to meet him. We'll also inform the rest of the Weasley family. It will be up to you to decide the meeting date," the goblin agreed.

"How about Christmas Holidays, which will be in a three weeks time? I am sure that Mrs Weasley would love to meet all of you," Harry spoke.

"We have the same idea. We can celebrate it and meet one another!" Ginny agreed with excitement.

"Then it's settled. Inform the others and we will meet up with you during the Christmas Holidays at the Burrow. That will be an awesome holiday!" Anakin cheered.

"I've heard from Harry that your side of Weasley family is poor. I plan to deposit a gift from my Dungeon, as I did gather some treasure from the Frozen City. I had some of my rouges stash it. You will see a surprise," Dark Elf spoke.

"That's good idea. I always wanted to return the favor and now, we can. Send letter to Mr and Mrs Weasley to tell them that a family member is coming to see them soon enough," Harry said.

"Of course. The results indicate that she had his magic tested after his birth, but the letter never reached him, due to him growing up on another world. Did you have magical education, wherever you were as a child, Mr Weasley?" Goblin asked.

"I first was trained with bow and the sword by my foster father, but when I was doing my graduation exercise, that's where magic got me interested. I was seventeen at the time and Gem gave me lessons after I met her. After the graduation exercise, I was doing the search. No matter, it ended here and I am at peace," Dark Elf replied.

"It is decided. We will return to our homes and prepare for the holiday. May the Force be with us all.

They all returned back to the Lost Hold/The Deepshadow/Hogwarts, as the Blade was fully destroyed. Anakin was at peace somewhat, but he still desired vengeance against Palpatine and decided that he would play his game and retaliate, or like Harry suggested, a hunt across the Galaxy to kill him.

Anakin had to scheme on his own to have his vengeance against Palpatine and the Sith to be finally at peace.

But first, his mission was here and he had a family of many cousins to meet soon enough, as his father was a cousin to a Wizard, who passed the Muggle Protection Act a few years prior...

_"A person having two soulmates was a one time occurrence. Such was the case with Anakin Skywalker II, who was born minutes before Harry Potter. Both of them were born a year before their other soulmate, Obi-Wan Kenobi, who was a brother to Anakin in all but blood. The fate had reunited two lost friends, when they found out that they were bonded. This book will tell the tragic tale of Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker, before the latter's fall to the Dark Side of the Force in their previous lives as the Jedi."-Kenobi and Skywalker-The Tale of Two Brothers by Remus Lupin-Black._

_"This author was not in the Wizard Bank, when the revelation took place, but he would find out, when the whole family would come to the Burrow for the Christmas, a Holiday that is celebrated by Muggles..."-The Redemption of Gelu Weasley-Fenxidor by Arthur Weasley.  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original plan for Anakin's Patronus was to be either Dragon or Unicorn, but I chose Stag in the end.
> 
> Yes, this story during the events of Jedi Apprentice book series, which is why Obi-Wan is twelve/thirteen years old. I changed the pairing, so this fic is another story, where Anakin is in relationship with two people, which is polyamory.
> 
> Obi-Wan's appearance, after his hair grows thanks to Magic-Alex Law from Shallow Grave, a really underrated film of all time.


	6. The Christmas at the Burrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark Elf meets his cousins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is first chapter for 2021! I hope that this year will better than the previous one.
> 
> My friend on Facebook shed the light on Gelu's Dark Elf portrait from Gelu's Legacy map for Heroes III in the Wake of the Gods. Gelu's Dark Elf appearance is based off Harlequin from Shadownrun and Gelu's Dark Elf portrait comes from the cover of a book called Shadowrun-Harlequin's back. Going to find that book online and have a read of it at some point.

_"With my true lineage revealed, I couldn't believe that some of Harry's friends are my relatives. I already met Fred, George and Ginny Weasleys, I still had to meet their father, my mother's nephew and the other Weasleys. I also had a little surprise for them in my own wallet."-Dark Elf/Gelu's private Journal.  
_

23rd of December

Lost Hold, Earth

Few weeks had passed since the revelation that Dark Elf Fenxidor, previously known as Gelu, was the member of the Weasley family, thus, making Anakin and his siblings cousins to Arthur and Molly Weasleys' children.

Obi-Wan was trained in Magic and he was able to cast the Patronus charm well and his Patronus was also a Stag, due to his love for Harry. Magic was fun and since they were in the magical place, they were safe from being found by the Ministry of Magic.

The former Initiate was furious on how Harry's abuse was not seen for so long and didn't hold Albus in the high regard along with other teachers, who according to him, had no idea that their student was a troubled child, who needed help.

Obi-Wan also hated Severus Snape, as Obi-Wan called the former Potion Professor 'Mr I will bully the innocent boy because of what his father did' during one of his conversations with Anakin. Harry was relaxing in their bedroom.

Also, the former Initiate saw how much Anakin had changed. His brother/soulmate was still a great warrior, despite that he was just fourteen, but he no longer cared to appease anyone, as he was not concerned with the prophecy.

Besides, what was the point, since Anakin wasn't the Jedi? He was not obliged to the strict rules of the order, thus, he was free. But, something was off with Anakin, as the hatred was in Anakin's heart.

No, Anakin's desire to kill Palpatine was because of vengeance and Obi-Wan feared that he could lose his brother/soulmate once again to the Dark Side of the Force, if the hatred was left unchecked and Palpatine discovered that.

But, the Sith did not find Anakin, and it would allow Anakin to have his revenge against the very Sith Lord that destroyed the freedom of the whole galaxy, before Anakin died at the hands of his own apprentice, Starkiller.

Anakin appeared as the Force Ghost to Obi-Wan, and he apologized endlessly for all that he had done as Vader. The guilt was enormous and Anakin even mentioned that if there would be a second chance, he would accept it and stop Palpatine.

Obi-Wan then found himself in Creche as an infant and he couldn't feel Anakin, which meant that Anakin was either dead or young himself, which was highly likely.

During his Initiate years, Obi-Wan tried to find Anakin and reach out to him through the Force, but it was like Anakin blocked him from communicating, or didn't want to be found. Or Obi-Wan wasn't that powerful to find Anakin across stars.

It wasn't until now that they reunited, as Anakin sought to find his brother and ensure that he was alright. Maybe something shifted within Anakin from seeking revenge against Palpatine to finding a happy ending that he truly deserved, as it was not fair that he was free only after his redemption and death.

Nonetheless, Anakin was happy, as he had two soulmates and best family in the galaxy. He had no idea why Anakin had to rescue him, but if Anakin saw this way as vengeance against the Jedi, then he succeeded.

Now, they were preparing for the visit, that would take place at the house called the Burrow. He had no idea why it was called this, but it told Obi-Wan that it was possibly the underground house.

"So, are you eager to meet the rest of Weasleys?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I am. I hope that they are good, just like Harry said. After all, he visited them during the summer before his Second Year," Anakin responded as Harry was tending to Hedwig, who was going with them to see the Weasleys.

"They are good folk and you will love the rest. You know Fred and George as pranksters," Harry said.

"I am looking forward to meet the rest of the family. It is time I met my cousins, who have goodness in their hearts and seek the atonement for what was done," Anakin replied.

"Exactly. I know that Anakin is willing to forgive them for the sake of the family that he is a part of," Obi-Wan said.

"Correct. We will be going as soon as we get the word from Father. So, let's get ourselves ready for Christmas celebration and then focus on the things that are ahead of us, as I sense that we will have company to meet up in the future," Anakin said as he and Obi-Wan meditated, while Harry packed things for Christmas dinner.

24th of December

Deepshadow, Axeoth

Dark Elf was sitting on the throne, as one of the Elven archer scouts reported that all was well above the surface. Tyrael was talking to the others about their absence because of the family holiday.

He was very excited to meet his cousins, as he never imagined that he was part of the lineage, that valued the family over blood purity. He didn't care if he was half blood or pureblood, in both blood status or race, as he was a Half-Human.

"We will be away for a day, before we come back. Please look after the Dungeon, while we are gone," Dark Elf said.

"Yes, My Lord," the captain of the guard answered.

Dark Elf still pondered on whereabouts of his father, who was listed as alive, as he had sent letter to Gringotts and got confirmation that Estelar Jolar was still alive, but his whereabouts were unknown.

He and Tyrael walked back to their bedroom, when she looked at her husband, who was in deep thoughts.

"What's wrong, love?" she asked as Dark Elf brushed her hair with a comb.

"It's...It's about the whereabouts of my father, Estelar Jolar. I have faint memories of him and Mother, but that is it," Dark Elf responded.

"I sense the bond that seemed dormant. It is between both of you and your father. It seemed to awaken, but then it got silent again," Tyrael said as she focused through the Force.

"Which means that the chance for me to find him is now," Dark Elf said.

"It will take me time to try and narrow down his whereabouts through the Force using the bond that had been established between you and your father, which is why I will begin meditating tonight, until I get the clear vision of his location. It is time that you are to be reunited with your father," Tyrael added as she finished brushing her hair, went to her mat and began to meditate.

Dark Elf watched her, as he combed his hair and braided it with magic that he knew. He was getting himself ready for tomorrow's celebration and he wanted to have the best impression.

Tyrael was ready, thus, she had the bath before meditating on her mat, before she joined her husband in bed. She loved him, despite what happened between them and she had sworn that she would not abandon him.

25th of December

The Burrow, Earth

Molly and Arthur were waiting at the Burrow. It was a few weeks since they learned that they had the extended family through Bill, who told them of the results, but hid the identity of who their cousin was, as he wanted that was the surprise.

They invited the older siblings, who were eager to meet their extended family. Charlie, Percy and Bill arrived and now, they were waiting for the rest.

Molly cooked delicious meals for the family, as she had no idea how many guests would be coming. A big table was set and a lot of food would be brought to the table.

Then, they heard the sound of something opening and turned around to see Harry, who stood next to the teenager, that had saved him and another teen, who had the Scottish accent, from what Arthur could tell.

"Harry! Thank Merlin you're okay. Ever since you had vanished, we were very worried. But, you are safe and sound and with your savior," Molly said as she embraced Harry.

"Mrs Weasley, my new friends have been treating me well, so I am alright. Anyway, I have him and others visiting you for the Christmas. And a family is coming, as you know," Harry responded as he stood near his soulmates.

"Dad, you've heard what happened at my small journey to the volcano world, right?" Ginny asked.

"I did, at least Malfoy got what he deserved. What happened after that?" Arthur asked.

"We did the testing at the Gringotts after we suggested this to Dark Elf, Anakin's father, as he was seeking answers to his lineage," Harry answered.

"And the result was..." Arthur began, as he heard of the test, but Bill said that the identity was hidden as a surprise.

"Great-Aunt Charlotte's baby survived! You told us that sad story and we thought that the baby died with her. But he didn't!" Ginny happily replied.

"She had a son?" Molly asked.

"Charlotte Weasley's baby is my father, Aunt Molly. She died when my dad was a baby and he was found by his foster father. We have no idea on what happened to her Vori Elf love interest named Estelar Jolar, as he is still alive, but his whereabouts are unknown," Anakin replied, as he used the Force to comb his hair with the hair brush. "He is coming here shortly to meet you all. He wished to know who his real family was, but he fears that you will reject him, because of what he has done," he then added with sorrow in his tone.

"And why is that?" Ron asked, who was present. He was happy to see his friend again and sought to amend.

"Two words, Dark Artifact. Ginny, you're now a second Weasley to be corrupted by an artifact with dire consequences, but what happened to Gelu, was much worse. I will recount that sad tale," Remus replied, as he was with Anakin, Harry and Obi-Wan.

"Professor Lupin! Bloody hell, are you visiting us for the holiday?" Ron exclaimed.

"I am no longer the professor and I am now a historian to Anakin and I sadly know that grim tale. I will tell you, before Gelu comes here. Did you know that Anakin knows the Patronus charm? He learned from Harry and Anakin's Patronus form is a Stag, due to his love for Harry. Since I am here, they will face no trouble from Ministry, despite that they are underage. Also, Harry has no Trace on his wand and Anakin is capable of perfect wandless magic due to training. Same with Obi-Wan Kenobi, who is their Soulmate. He was discovered by Anakin and I am certain that Anakin and Obi-Wan have a history," Remus said as three teenagers focused.

"Expecto Patronum!" Harry, Obi-Wan and Anakin exclaimed, as their wand/palm conjured three Stag Patronuses, that hopped around, before they clashed their horns to symbolize the love of those, who projected them, before they vanished.

"Wicked. I wonder what is the form for the others of his family," Ron remarked.

"Exactly. Father is coming soon enough, as he wants to meet you. He was seeking a home, where he would belong, after he was wondering about his parentage, even since his youth. Now, his search is complete, but I wonder if he is at peace," Anakin said as he placed his hand at his chest.

Then, Arthur and Molly saw Dark Elf Fenxidor along with his wife, who walked to the home, as the former looked at it with an amusing expression as he didn't expect his cousins' home to be a giant house tower.

Dark Elf's hair was tied into the braid and his eyes shined with kindness and sorrow at the same time, but the latter was less noticeable by those, who didn't have the Force.

"Hello, are you Aunt Charlotte's son?" Arthur asked as he looked at Dark Elf.

"Yes. I never knew who my mother and father were, as I was raised by a foster family, until I went to join the Forest Guard. It was during the Unholy Alliance War that I sought out Wizards of Bracada to find out about my heritage, but I got little to no answer. It doesn't matter now, as I have reunited with my maternal family," Dark Elf responded as he and Arthur embraced.

"Welcome to the family, cousin. It is nice to meet you and it's good to know that the bit of Aunt Charlotte survived all of those years ago. My father was devastated to learn about her death and we thought that you died along with her. I will reveal what I know about Aunt Charlotte and our theories of what happened to her, when you were young," Arthur said as he led the rest of Fenxidor family inside. "Molly, we have four more guests," he added.

Molly nodded as she used her magic to cook the Christmas dinner for the visiting family, while Anakin watched his cousins. He felt peace, while he was surrounded by the light and positive things. The pain of his previous life would wait.

In the end, Dark Elf was very happy, as he sent some of his fortune to his cousin's family and even had a bit of prank time with Fred and George. Tyrael was talking with Molly and Arthur, who were fond of their cousin sister in the law. Even his children were happy to meet their cousins. Ginny had a fun dancing with with Analeia, who adored her big cousin. Zelphar talked with Bill and Charlie. Anakin also enjoyed Fred and George's pranks along with reading some of Muggle comics with Ron. He even played with Pigwidgeon (He loved the little owl), while Hedwig was with Harry.

"Remember, the Patronus charm is a very difficult spell. You must focus on the happy memory and it will take on the unique to you form. Anakin's Patronus took on the form of a Stag, due to his love to Harry. I have no doubt that despite some negative traits in the past, Dark Elf will be able to produce a Patronus. Tyrael, absolutely, as she has the pure heart, this includes Anakin, who has successfully cast a spell,"

Tyrael thought of her fond memory and shouted: "Expecto Patronum!" as a Unicorn flew out of her staff.

"I believe that her Patronus is a symbol of her personality, as she is sworn to protect the people that she cares for. Her pure heart also played the part," Remus explained.

"Expecto Patronum!" It was Dark Elf's turn and his was rarest, a Dragon, as it flew near a unicorn, that then bowed to the Dragon.

"His is due to a little darkness in his heart, but otherwise, he is still worthy to conjure a Patronus, as he is an individual, that cares for his family and loved ones. I believe that Dragon and Unicorn represent the sides of the magic that Dark Elf and Tyrael wield, Fire and Water, Dark and Light. However, Gelu breaks the stereotype that Dark is evil, as he used the Blade to battle against Kilgor, who was a Barbarian and a Muggle. And yet, that Blade was nearly used to do evil by those who sought it originally. Gelu is whole other story, as just like with Ginny and the Diary, he was entranced by the Blade's power," Remus explained.

"Let's celebrate and then reveal some of the grim stories, when the time is right, okay?" Anakin asked.

"Good idea," Dark Elf agreed as they returned to the celebration with their discovered family. It was a happy day for all of them and he would cherish it for the rest of his life.

The Foster Care Home

Dudley was furious. The Freak got his parents in jail, as the abuse was discovered and the justice got served. Not to mention, his Aunt could not get him out of this place, where Dudley was ridiculed by other kids.

His cousin was always a freak, who deserved to be beaten and ridiculed, so why the hell everyone got so angry at Dudley's parents? Could it be that some people saw him as special good person?

"Do you think so?" a voice asked.

"Yes. I am looking for that freak to teach him a lesson."

"I advise not to speak to a Soulmate of my friend like that, you land whale," the teen said as his coat started to turn into feathers.

"What?" Dudley asked.

"You are the one, who is a freak here, in fact, your whole family is, as who in their right mind would beat, abuse, starve and make an innocent kid live in the cupboard, while your family ignored him, like he was a vermin to you?" the teen continued as his coat and pants turned to feathers, while his shoes turned into the bird feet.

"I am here to give you the taste of your own medicine, you freakish land whale!" Nyphall screeched as he began chasing Dudley all over the place. The winter didn't affect the Fury and his feathers turned white to blend in with the snow.

He pursued Dudley, not knowing that in a distance, a woman was watching the chase and she was baffled to see the vicious being chase the fat boy for his crimes against his cousin.

She knew about Dudley Dursley was tainted by his parents, who abused their nephew and called him a freak. This included making him do impossible for a young child chores.

The creature laughed, as it tackled Dursley into the snow, used its wings to make snowballs, threw them and then flew off into the distance.

She then picked up the feather and realized that it matched to the missing dogs case. Could the male Harpy's kind be behind the snatching that occurred a month ago?

She took out her mobile phone and made a call to the special agent, who knew about the mythological creatures more than the others.

Lost Hold, Earth

Anakin was embracing his two Soulmates in his bed, as they had the best Christmas in their lives. He was right to save Harry from himself, when he was abandoned by his friends and the whole school turned on him and the teachers did nothing.

The young Prince didn't know when he would forgive the student body and the staff, as he would allow them to atone, before he accepted their apologies. So far, he forgave the Weasleys, his cousins. The others, he would give them all the time they needed to clear the mess they caused.

For Anakin, this was a very happy day and he felt the pain of the past dull down. He was suffering from it ever since his childhood, as he remembered what a monster he became, because of him being this powerful in the Force.

But the Force was with him since birth and he didn't ignore the gift. He would combine it with Magic and use them to protect the people and hunt down the Sith Lord that destroyed his life. He was also unforgiving towards the Jedi and did not consider himself as the Chosen One.

Now, he despised the title and he would even kill Qui-Gon Jinn, if the Jedi Master did find him, as Anakin saw Qui-Gon as the man was responsible for all of grievances. He only cared for the prophecy and as a result, Anakin lived a life that should never had happened and as Vader. Anakin wished that he stayed on Tatooine and free his mother by podracing.

This didn't matter now, as Anakin was living a different life with a family that loved him and a destiny that would not end in the fall to the Darkness. He had sworn vengeance against Sidious, who fed Anakin Skywalker lies and enslaved him to the Dark Side and murdered Padme Amidala, Anakin's wife, who was now either a baby, or not yet born.

Anakin would leave her to her own life and ensure that their paths would never cross. He felt that he was never destined to have a happy life with her. He doomed her, himself and even their children by the single choice of joining Palpatine. It would not occur with Harry and Obi-Wan.

 _"I swear, Palpatine, you will die, before I do. I will make you pay for what you did to me, Padme, my children and the whole galaxy this time,"_ Anakin thought as he fell asleep. His vengeance would wait, as his priorities were elsewhere.

Deepshadow, Axeoth

Dark Elf was preparing for a night's rest with Tyrael. He was finally at peace, since he found his mother's family and he had sworn to help the British Magical World from the shadows, as he was saddened to hear of its current state at the moment.

He would help his maternal family correct the world, even if Anakin's help would be needed. He was focused on the same task, but, Dark Elf had a feeling that there was something more to Anakin.

As the newborn, Anakin had trouble breathing, but he recovered soon. There were also strange scars on his body, that were barely visible thanks to the stripes, that were his birthmark. But the most visible scars were on his face and they didn't heal. Ash black hair was also unusual thing about Anakin, as no one in Dark Elf's family had this hair color before. Maybe one of Tyrael's ancestors did.

"It's Anakin. Remember when he was with you in front of that mirror?" Erensar asked. He was the captain of Dark Elf's guard in Deepshadow. An Elf named Erolith was the charge of Anakin's guard in Lost Hold.

"Yes?" Dark Elf said as he saw his friend, who called him to come outside of the bedroom. Tyrael was meditating on her mat, trying again to narrow down Estelar Jolar's whereabouts.

"He said "I know". How he knows the pain of the burden that you carry?" the Elf asked.

"Don't remind me, old friend. I actually suspect that there is something more to Anakin than we know," Dark Elf replied as he remembered Anakin sneaking out of his bedroom at age of thirteen once and silently weeping that night, before returning home.

When Dark Elf asked him what was wrong, Anakin just responded with silence, as he returned to his bedroom. This silence bothered Dark Elf and he hoped that he and Tyrael would get to the bottom of mysteries concerning Anakin.

But first, Dark Elf had to find his father, then focus on solving other problems, including Anakin's...

_"When I met Dark Elf AKA Gelu, my parental cousin, he ensured that the Christmas was a happy day and the gold that he gave us was perhaps his thanks that he was a part of the lineage that valued the family the most. He loved his wife, children and Anakin's Soulmates, who were more than happy to have a caring father figure in their lives after they were denied because of unfortunate circumstances. Also, it wouldn't be long, before the Muggles would discover the dungeon itself...-The Redemption of Gelu Weasley-Fenxidor by Arthur Weasley._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also mention the Dark Side Ending from the first Star Wars-Force Unleashed game, where Starkiller kills Darth Vader in both this and previous chapters.


	7. Estelar Jolar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Muggle Government Special Agent visits the Dungeon below Britain to investigate.

_"Anakin had his own projects in his Dungeon, while focusing on whatever plan he had. It was a secret in nature, as he didn't want us to know what it was about. But, he also ensured that his Dungeon was threatened by outside forces, until now, perhaps.-Dark Elf/Gelu's private Journal._

4th January, 1995

Estelar Jolar's Office, Earth

Estelar Jolar was drinking a cup of warm tea. He was a Vori-Elf with short white hair and black eyes. He wore a white armor, that was hidden by robes. It was accepted by the Muggle Government, as he was an Elf, and not a human.

He had just celebrated Christmas and New Year's Eve alone, as he once had a family, a love of his life and a son. Their picture was black and white, as it was taken in 1949. It showed him, a woman with long hair and a baby in a blanket, who was asleep.

He missed them, as they were dead, which made every Winter Holidays a lonely occasion. His only wish for a Christmas Gift was a family, but he had no luck for many years and he gave up all hope on happiness. That was...

"Estelar, may I come in please?" a woman asked at the entrance.

"Of course," he replied as she entered and walked to the chair near his desk. She held some documents and she placed them down onto the table for him to read.

"Estelar, the Prime Minister asked me to bring these to you, as we have a lead on the missing dogs case. You remember what happened on 21st of November last year?" she spoke.

The Elf nodded as he looked at the documents that were on the table. He took another sip of the tea as he read the documents. He saw a feather that was with them.

"I will use my Scrying Magic to narrow down the location of where that Harpy went," Estelar replied as he opened the map of United Kingdom and he used a feather along with some magic. "Reveal to me, from where the Harpy that shed this feather came from," he spoke as the magic pinpointed to the dot north of Kendal, at Tarn Crag.

 _"Hmm, it appears that the denizens of that Dungeon are using Magic for transportation to the surface to hide themselves from the humans. Using Magic, I will be able to get to there and get the answers from the denizens. I suspect that they are the Elves, so I will be fine in my investigation,"_ he thought as he then added "Alert Prime Minister that I have the clue of where that Harpy could go and that I am going on a mission to investigate the Dungeon beneath the location that my Magic gave me."

"Of course. I advise to prepare, in case you've got some resistance

"And I will be. I want to negotiate first and I have a feeling that it will be interesting. I'll be preparing for the trip," Estelar responded. "I'm leaving tomorrow for the investigation."

He had no idea what awaited him during his investigation.

5th of January

Lost Hold, Earth

Estelar used the flashlight, that he packed with him to guide his path, as he saw the castle in question. He wore his snow white armor and had a sword with him along with the magic tome and bow with arrows. He practiced often and only the British Government knew that he had Magic along with the Muggleborns, whom he taught, after they left the Magical World, because of bullying and prejudice.

He walked to the gate, where he saw strange armored archers, who were on the watch.

"Greetings, I am here for the investigation..." Estelar began.

"So, we were discovered! Alert the High Prince!" one of the archers exclaimed as another ran off into the castle to alert the leader, who was called the High Prince.

"I come in peace, I don't mean any hostility between you and myself," Estelar said, as he readied his sword and the magic tone.

"Tell him that, as we received no warning from the Muggle Government about being visited by an agent, who happens to be one of the Elves," the guard responded. Estelar heard a young voice soon.

"Obi-Wan, Harry, stay back! I am investigating the intruder myself!"

"Anakin, be careful," a voice responded as the gate opened and Estelar braced himself for the worst. When the source of the first voice arrived, Estelar was shocked to see a Vori Elf, who also appeared to be a Half-Elf due to his hair and eye color. He had never seen the Vori Elf with ash black hair in his entire life.

The Half-Elf unsheathed his sword and stood ready for the battle, in case things escalated further.

"I do not wish harm upon you and your subjects, the High Prince. I come in peace and I'm here because of the investigation," Estelar spoke, trying to salvage the situation to his favor.

And, Anakin lowered his blade, while he was thinking on something. "I sense that you are telling the truth, as I also sense no vile intentions in you. Please come with me and we will have a discussion," he responded.

"I do confirm my intentions of not being hostile, so I will come with you," Estelar said.

"See to it that your tongue does not betray you, as I am careful with who enters my domain, especially with recent events that occured. After all, we just celebrated the New Year's Eve recently and we have work ahead of us," Anakin replied as they went inside of the castle.

Estelar had to hold his breath as he saw that he was in the palace, which indeed confirmed Anakin's title and occupation as the ruler of the Dungeon. He looked to be fourteen, and he was yet a ruler of a massive Dungeon. Anakin was sitting on the throne as two other boys were near him.

"My name is Anakin Fenxidor, the High Prince of Lost Hold. These are my soulmates, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Harry Potter," Anakin said as a servant fetched a glass of drink.

"I am Estelar Jolar," the Vori Elf responded as Anakin nearly dropped the glass that he was holding.

"Grandfather," Anakin muttered as he eyed the Elf with shocked, but then happy eyes.

"How can you claim to be my grandson, when my only child is dead?" Estelar asked, confused at what he had just heard.

"We saw your name on the lineage test result, as Dark Elf Fenxidor, aka Gelu Weasley, was searching answers for his heritage for years now. He had no idea who his parents were, thus, he sought the answers to his questions recently," Obi-Wan responded.

"And your son is not dead. He is my father and Obi-Wan, my soulmate, already mentioned his name. Does the second name sound familiar to you?" Anakin added.

Estelar was shocked as he looked at teenagers. Then, a tear ran from his eye as he realized that his son was alive, since he had a child of his own. And that child was sitting on the throne.

"Forgive me for the outburst. I am just...shocked by the fact that I have a grandchild and that my son is alive," Estelar said.

"I am not only his child. I have a brother and a sister. Well, I've got to contact him to bring him the good news. He will be certainly happy to see you again. Now, why are you here?" Anakin asked.

"My reason here is that I was asked to investigate the Harpy sighting that occurred on Christmas at the foster home. The Harpy was spotted chasing Dudley Dursley," Estelar explained.

"That whale got what he deserved. His family hurt my soulmate and they deserve the fate that they got. You need to find out?" Anakin snarled as his eyes flashed yellow along with his markings. It frightened the Vori Elf, who then saw Harry near Anakin, whose eyes turned back to normal color.

"My aunt and uncle...they abused me, sir," Harry spoke up. Obi-Wan embraced him and Anakin just lowered his head in sorrow.

"And that was why once Harry was safe in his Dungeon, Anakin ensured that Harry's 'family' were prosecuted. What they had done nearly led to absolute tragedy, but there are more people to blame for what happened during the First Task of Tri-Wizard Tournament. I am still shocked of how teachers at Hogwarts didn't see that their favorite students' son was abused. It's like Child Protection Services doesn't exist in their world, or they fell for the lies that he was cared for," Obi-Wan added.

"Well, those lies were destroyed when I had to intervene to save Harry from himself," Anakin said.

"I've heard of the arrest and I am shocked of how a child abuse went unchecked. Harry, I know your name, as I received reports about a potentially magical child abused by his family. I have no idea why you haven't been removed before you went to Hogwarts," Estelar said as he turned to Harry.

"He wasn't taken away as many fell for the lies that he was a delinquent that deserved punishments, that's why," Anakin responded with anger in his tone.

Estelar was shocked himself, before he recovered and spoke: "Ani, I will ask Prime Minister that the Child Protection Services to be investigated over their failure of removing Harry from his 'family'. I would like to ask who has custody of Harry."

"My father. Grandfather, please have the government update his records. I will have Father notified soon enough. So, expect to hear from me soon as well," Anakin responded.

"I will stay here and meet my son. I have informed the government about my investigation and that I will return once I got all the details. I'll stay here and meet up with him, before I return," Estelar said.

"That's a good idea. I'll have Father come here as soon as possible," Anakin responded as he departed to his room to contact his father and tell him of the news.

6th of January

Lost Hold, Earth

Estelar was standing in the throne room near his grandson and his soulmates, who were waiting for Dark Elf to arrive with his family once more. He wondered how he didn't suspect that his son could be alive all those years.

He also was horrified when he heard of the Reckoning, that destroyed Enroth, but he could not blame Gelu, as he found out that Gelu wasn't himself at that time and he heard from Anakin and his friends how Tyrael, Estelar's daughter in the law did what she could to save her love.

"I did warn those fools that were my brethren years ago to put better protection for that damn sword, apart from having a ring to be a key for the unlocking the door to," Estelar remarked.

"Armageddon's Blade is also destroyed. Its last shard was destroyed in the lava of Mustafar. Although, bringing that world up in the conversation when Anakin's around, brings him pain, due to his past experience," Harry said as Anakin was seen shedding a tear, that was barely visible because of the hair.

"It's again the time when your family comes. Not that it's bad, but it's a good think. I see how the Code is wrong," Obi-Wan said.

"It's crucial this time. Very crucial. You know that I've been always against it," Anakin responded.

This was a debate that would go on forever, but Obi-Wan was getting used to the new life with his brother, now soulmate. Anakin always had a caring and a kind heart and he didn't give it up. It was a difficult time for him, as the past haunted him, but with the help of his friends and family, he would recover.

Obi-Wan was combing Anakin's hair, while they were waiting.

Soon, Dark Elf arrived with his family as he embraced Anakin. "Is it true? My father lives?" he asked as he let go of Anakin, who turned to his grandfather.

"It is true, son. I still live. And I missed you, so much," Estelar answered as he embraced Dark Elf, who stiffened, before returning the embrace back to his father, whom he never thought to see again, after long years.

Tyrael stood and she used the Force to confirm the bond between her husband and her father in the law.

"It's great to meet you. I'm glad to see you reunited. He searched for answers for his heritage ever since he was young. He didn't know what he was. Mages did tell him that he was a Half-Vori Elf. It's good that Anakin was finally able to find the answers," Tyrael spoke.

"It's also Harry that contributed to this discovery as well. If not for him suggesting to go to that bank, then we would not have a best Christmas in our lives," Anakin added.

Dark Elf smiled as he knew of that dinner and now, he had reunited with his father, who was alive and lived on Earth for the whole time, as Anakin mentioned in his letter.

"Anakin," he spoke as he turned to his son. "I thank you for helping me to solve the mystery that was nearly forgotten. I hoped to solve it back on Enroth, but I guess I needed to find this world."

"What happened cannot be undone. I'm glad that you're alive nonetheless," Estelar said as he held Dark Elf tight in his embrace.

This was the sight that Anakin and his soulmates would cherish for the rest of their lives.

Estelar stayed for two more days, before he would return back to the surface and speak with the Prime Minister on his findings and that they had an ally in the upcoming project.

But those two days were enough for him to observe and get to know certain people.

He had grown fond of both boys that were soul-bonded to his grandson and felt sad for them, as both of them grew up without parents, but in places that barely could be called home. That was the case for Harry, who was abused, but not Obi-Wan, who grew up in the Temple, cared by the people there. He was an orphan too, as his parents died when he was a baby, according to Anakin, who mediated and was able to see the past.

The Vori Elf also grew fond of Luna and Neville, who lost their perspective parents at the young age. Estelar's heart ached to hear of what happened to Frank and Alice Longbottoms and he hoped that he could visit them and see if he could heal them from their state.

He also was saddened to hear of what happened to Luna's mother and he prayed for her spirit to rest at ease, while her daughter was in safe hands of her Elf soulmate.

Hagrid became a good friend and Estelar befriended Norberta, who was curious in the new Elf in the castle. Overall, Esteral was befriending everyone in the Dungeon.

He was however very worried about Anakin, who seemed to be very shy and sad, when no one else was around, as Anakin often went off to a secret spot in the Dungeon to often weep alone and mourn whatever he had lost.

At one point, he spotted Obi-Wan comforting Anakin and he saw how two former brothers in all but blood, cared for one another.

This paled in comparison of what he had heard from Anakin, Harry and Obi-Wan about what was happening at Hogwarts, including bullying towards Harry before the Task and his second year.

 _"Oh, Charlotte, you were right,"_ he thought after he finished hearing of what happened during the whole Heir of Slytherin mess. The fact that no one apologized also got him angry.

"That student body has so much to answer for, especially for what they had done to Harry. To me, this is absolute disrespect," Estelar remarked to which Anakin agreed.

Nonetheless, a lot of things needed to be fixed, before Estelar would learn about Anakin's plan about a certain Dark Lord, or two of them.

9th of January

#10 Downing Street, Earth

Estelar got to the office as soon as he got the letter from the Prime Minister about the meeting, since he kept in touch with the government to inform them about his investigation.

"Agent Jolar, some of your reports indicate that you found the Harpy's location. Also, you found the leader of the Dungeon, where the being resides," the Prime Minister spoke.

"I did. But, it's not the enemy we are dealing with here, but a friend, who is fighting against Darkness that shrouds the Magical Britain. He is just setting his plans into motion, but he has already dealt a blow to the Ministry's reputation, as my investigations also revealed something that angered us.

"It all began with the rescue of Harry Potter from the Dragon during the First Task of Tri-Wizard Tournament, which happened in November of last year. He was bullied by the entire school to the point that he attempted to commit suicide by having a Dragon kill him. To make matters even worse, he was abused by his own 'family' and it went unchecked until it was nearly too late.

"Now, it's up to my own fourteen year old grandson, Anakin Fenxidor, who is the ruler of that hideout, to fix what has been broken," Estelar explained.

"This is quite a disturbing revelation, Agent Jolar. But, did I hear that you have a grandson? I thought that you lost your only child due to the tragic accident back in 1949," the Prime Minister spoke.

"That's because my son, Gelu, is actually still alive, despite my belief that he died along with Charlotte that day, when we were returning back to this world from Enroth. I met him after so many years of being absent and I am complete. You can't imagine my reaction when Anakin dropped the bomb about the news that my only child is still alive.

"Gelu is married and has two sons and a daughter, whom I met. I also ask that the Child Protective Services are to be investigated, as I and Anakin need answers as of why Harry wasn't removed at earliest complaint of abuse. Forgive me for sounding this harsh, but Anakin is the type of the person that if anyone hurts anyone close to him, they will hard time escaping his wrath. The casing point is the entire Hogwarts student body, as he is giving them all the time they need to atone for what they had done and he is unforgiving towards them at the moment," Estelar responded.

"I see why he is that protective. And I'm unsettled a bit that a fourteen year old is a leader of the mythical creatures."

"As I said, it is up to Anakin to fix the damage that was done. But, he had already had Harry open up about his 'childhood', which led to his family being imprisoned for the rest of their lives in Azkaban, the Wizarding Prison. It could take a long time for Harry to heal from this, but with Anakin and Obi-Wan along with my son's support, Harry will recover. I got the copy of Anakin's letter to the Ministry of Magic and I am heartbroken. So is my daughter in the law, Tyrael. I have the copy. Lastly, Anakin also revealed that Sirius Black, Harry's godfather, was sent to Azkaban without a trial thirteen years ago and Harry was placed with the worst people possible. I know that you are unsettled by the fact that Anakin's fourteen years old, but he's a good leader, who will do everything to keep his Dungeon and people safe, including his loved ones," Estelar said as he passed the copy of the letter to the Prime Minister.

"Your grandson has excellent writing. Despite the previous statement, his knowledge is beneficial," the Prime Minister remarked.

"I will be with Harry and Anakin. I need to keep an eye on the latter, as my Magic picked up on something very unique within my grandson. I also have to find out more, as Anakin has knowledge of how to fight Darkness, as he had mentioned that he experienced it himself once. This could be indeed beneficial in the long run," Estelar agreed.

The Prime Minister nodded as he put the copy of the letter into the file case that was labelled Harry Potter.

"We will have the Child Protective Services investigated, as while you were away on a family visit investigation, we've got some disturbing reports of bribes being accepted between 1984 and 1991. This was the duration of the complaints that came from the teachers, who noticed Mr Potter's suffering. If the reports of bribes are confirmed, then there will be very serious consequences," he said.

"That's good news. I will return back to Lost Hold and I will keep in touch how we can end the mess that the Wizards caused in the first place, as their bigotry was the reason why Charlotte left the Wizarding World. She wanted nothing to do with the society, that treats the Muggleborn as scum and filth, just because of their Muggle heritage. Her sentiment against the Pure Bloods was what got her branded as Blood Traitor and she left for the Muggle world. And this now labels Gelu, Tyrael, Anakin, Zelphar and Analeia as blood traitors as well. But trust me, they don't give a damn about their 'status', as they grew up outside of the British Magical World," Estelar responded.

The Prime Minister muttered curses under his breath, as he was outraged that the innocent family members were labeled as traitors, because of Charlotte's stance against the treatment of the Muggleborn. But he knew that the status indeed didn't have much of an impact at all.

"Very well. We'll see what we can do to help to clean up the mess that the British Magical Folk have caused, as when we began our investigations, we have learned that over countries don't have any trouble, as the Wizards and Witches have learned to blend in with the normal people.

"Of course. I'll return to Lost Hold, as my aid is certainly needed. Along with this, I'll track down a certain disgraced teacher and give him a piece of my mind, as he tormented Harry because of him resembling his late father, but I bet Anakin will get to him first, as he plans something to do with that man-child, who never grew up," Estelar responded as he explained to the Prime Minister about Snape.

"The only arrogant person is him. I have no idea how the school allowed him to bully countless children, while he is there. One of the major complains of the Muggleborn that either left the school or graduated between 1983 and 1994 is that the Potion teacher favors only students of his House, which is Slytherin and deducts points. Look at this that the investigation has gathered," The Prime Minister responded as he gave the folder to the Elf.

"Well, he had been fired after what happened. And Anakin is going to finish that process by paying him a visit. I don't want to see

Estelar left and the Prime Minister had went to the folder that he kept for this particular case. He and Estelar had managed it together and now, more things would come to the light and the project "The Better Britsh Magical World for the Muggleborn" would begin.

The British Government was now getting help of the Muggleborns, who had left the world, as they could help change the world that once discarded them. Estelar was also in the project and the Prime Minister was certain that Anakin would gladly aid them.

Estelar was also hopeful that he would achieve Charlotte Weasley's dream. Even if she was dead, her dream wasn't, as it lived on in her love, son and grandson, who would finish, what she had started long ago.

Spinner's End, Earth

Severus Snape was sitting in his home as he was thinking about what had happened. He had been fired and bared from accepting any jobs in the Magical World. Also, the word of his teaching had spread and he was blamed for the shortage of the healers and aurors in the British Magical World.

He blamed the Potter brat, who had the audacity to claim that he was bullied and mistreated and escape the world. Snape was sure that Potter was the pampered prince and he would find and expose the brat for his lies, so the public would see him as the person, who played the victim card to get the attention he so desperately wanted.

"Do you hate him because of his father, whom he has no memories of? Or because of his celebrity status, that he hates?" a voice spoke.

Snape looked around in amazement when he heard the young voice. He thought that he was hallucinating.

"Do you?" the voice spoke again as Snape turned around to see a ghost of a young man. He had brunette curly hair and his eyes were sky-blue. He wore black robes and his face had a vicious scar along with the one that was slashed across his right eye.

The spirit was not happy, as he stood in the room and looked at Snape.

"Have no words to justify your mistreatment of Harry Potter? I knew it. You are a coward, a blind one," the spirit spoke.

"You don't understand. He is an arrogant, attention seeking brat, who faked his family's abuse for a stunt!" Snape protested, but that was pointless, as he wasn't ready for the berating that came next.

"Explain how come he is shy, quiet and sweet boy and why his 'family' is in Azkaban for child abuse right now! And the fact that I learned everything that they've done to him, says something. Why did Harry say that his family hated him, when I first met him? I know the truth and you are a blind idiot!

"Tell me a single moment, when Harry used his celebrity status to break rules! Tell me of a moment when he said "I'm Boy-Who-Lived, you can't do this to me!". I used the Force to see his memories and I found no such moments, which explains your idiocy and blind hatred towards Harry.

"Explain to me why you favored that Ferret pet of yours named Draco Malfoy, who made those badges and caused the whole school to turn against Harry, which resulted in massive bullying and him being driven to suicide! I'm sure that you would be celebrating if he died that day!" the berate came to Snape, who shuddered.

When Snape said nothing, the spirit was not surprised.

"You're nothing, but a man-child, who cannot let go of grudges, as you thought that you were right to torment Harry to 'put him right in his place'! You did harm instead that my other soulmate calls you an absolute moron!

"Have you put that grudge aside for one second, you would have seen that a shy, humble boy was sitting in your class. I used the Force to see memories of your abuse and you are no better than his 'family'. Harry Potter is more like his mother and has no memories of his father at all. You began to dig your own grave when you assumed that Harry was an attention seeking brat and my presence is finishing that process," the spirit spoke as his eyes flashed sickly yellow with fury.

Snape realized the truth as he failed to see Lily's son in the classroom, who was abused and was a humble boy. And he, Severus Snape, allowed Draco Malfoy to create those damn badges that led to Harry Potter attempt suicide in front of countless students and his snakes were cheering for his supposed demise. And Harry Potter would have died, had not that teenager saved him in time.

"Tell Po... Harry that I am sorry," he wept.

"It's too late for any apologies now. You and others drove Harry away and he is not returning to your world, that saw him as a pampered prince and were blind to his pain along with subjecting him to bullying, that nearly ended in tragedy last year. He's happy surrounded by me and Obi-Wan, who are his soulmates. Apologize instead to his mother's spirit, who is more than unhappy of how you treated her son. Some friend you are. I, Obi-Wan, Sirius, Remus, my family and friends don't want to be in your shoes when facing Lily and James Potters in the Force, when the time comes.

"You are responsible for your own predicament and Harry is not to be blamed here along with countless students, who hate Potions. And as a result of your actions, there is a huge shortage of the crucial people in the Magical World, like Potion Makers, Healers and Aurors. And you are to blame, not the supposed Dunderheads! This includes Harry, whom you bullied for no reason at all!

"My job is done and I hope that we will never meet again," the spirit spoke as he then vanished.

Lost Hold, Earth

The spirit returned to the body of a fourteen year old prince, who was happy to deliver the blow to the scum, who mistreated his soulmate for the last few years. That man needed to be chewed out on the treatment of Harry and countless students.

Estelar was already present near the bedroom. Obi-Wan and Harry were out, as they knew that Anakin was to have a discussion and they could have fun on their own.

"I told the Prime Minister, who is glad to hear of your successes so far," the Vori Elf spoke. "I trust that the visit had been successful?"

"I made sure that Snape will spend the rest of his life regretting everything that he has done to Harry and countless students, as thanks to him, there are less healers in the Magical Britain," Anakin said.

"The Prime Minister knows of your plan and I'll report that your visit has been a success. Also, I was given this for you to read. This is the list of all of complains that were gathered," Estelar responded as he gave a folder. It had a lot of paper, so Anakin guessed that it wasn't a light reading. "I'll have Prime Minister alerted on this update and ensure that Snape fully faces consequences of his actions, apart from him facing you."

"Thanks. I doubt that he needs anymore bashing, but he's reaping what he had sown. He could have avoided all of that, had he treated his students well, Harry included," Anakin said. "But with him out of the way, the real fun is about to begin."

"Exactly. We'll be soon discussing of how to begin the project "The Better British Magical World for the Muggleborn", as the time for it is now. We'll finish what Charlotte started," Estelar said as they discussed on what to do next...

_"Estelar Jolar reuniting with my cousin was the final chapter in the prologue of this tale, as the real fun was to start, since one more actor was to reveal his knowledge about the Dark Side and a project that was to change the Magical World forever.-The Redemption of Gelu Weasley-Fenxidor by Arthur Weasley._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I played the Immolation Scene soundtrack from Revenge of the Sith, when writing the Spinner's End scene in this chapter.


End file.
